The Proving 1
by DreamRedwhite
Summary: Hi totally new to this first story . So wish I could write as well as most on here but hey ho. I have a story I'd like to share its not Shakespeare but I'll try hard to tell it to the best of my abilities. Ok its how Femshep and Garrus first meet before Mass Effect 1 at the Proving and yes I've stole that name from a different bioware game too. so hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Step up to the plant**

**It was almost here, the week she had waited for. One glorious week of training simulations against the best of the best from each division of the Human Alliance and the Turian Military, It's called The Proving, started 5 years ago what first looked on as a feeble way to build bridges with the Turians, trying to forget the First contact war, and now look on as a one best way to show off your abilities, but hey Shepard wasn't gonna complain she was out to make a name for herself, at the moment she was over shadowed by her mother Captain Hannah Shepard, In the first contact war Hannah Shepard and David Hackett held of hundreds of Turians giving time for civilians to make it to the escape shuttles and get the fuck of shanxi, they stayed holding the Turians off waiting for reinforcements, General Williams... As we all know the reinforcements never came you can look in any history book to see how that went, After clever strategy and waiting for the right time they stole a Turian shuttle and made it off shanxi, which made them hero's in everyone's eyes . Even Jane's teachers would ask for the story on how her mum and dad got out alive, This story is now like a well rehearsed speech Jane didn't even have to think while reciting it.**

**As the best in her field Jane knew she would be chosen, not that she is arrogant. she worked so hard to be unrivaled, even held the Alliance record for furthest rifle shot 3.7 miles.**

**She started to contemplate who else would a company her to the Proving, six trainees would be picked one from each class Adept, Soldier, Engineer, Vanguard, Sentinel and infiltrator, and she filled that spot, God she loved the feel of a sniper riffle in her hands made her heart beat in her throat as adrenaline would flow over her body, better than any man had ever made her feel she thought as a little smile formed, her glorious bright green eyes search the room for something to take her mind off the up coming events, She had gone over and over everything, every piece of information she could find what she thought, would give her an edge she had to be prepared, and she was. Right?**

**The door whooshed open.**

**"Fuck, Red get ya ass up, and stop stressing everyone knows ya gonna get the chance to show not only want humans have, but what you are made of .. Jezzz you would think ya bottom of the class or something, practically made yourself a hermit these passed couple of months, I know you've HAD some sort of sickness bug but you don't now, sooo are you gonna get up and join me for dinner today or not." Sarah put her hands in her pockets and felt her lips tighten.**

**Shepard watched for a moment as Sarah rocked back and forth on her feet a little sheepishly, maybe regretting the tone she had just taken with Shepard.**

**Shepard jolted up with a playful grin. "I will, But you of all people should know, I never stress... much, Been trying to be ready for every scenario and I am... I think." Giggling at herself as she got up, pulling her flamboyant long red hair into a tight pony tail. "Anyway it was just nerves it wasn't a sickness bug." Shepard rubbed her head as she made her way out.**

**"I know I know, I guessed as much." Sarah added.**

**As they made their way to the canteen, It seems so quit to the usually noise that echoed in a hum, Shepard couldn't help but smile at all the emotions on everyone faces.**

_As plan as the nose on their faces. _**She teased.**

**Some looked happy and exited knowing they or a friend where going, some disappointed like they already knew the outcome, couple pointing at others maybe guessing who would be chosen.**

**Miranda Lawson is pointing right at her.**

**Jane and Sarah got their dinner and moved to a far table not wanting any trouble, today of all days but as they sat down the look on Sarah face said it all.**

**"Queen bee is making a bee line for us." Sarah whispered a hint of a smirk.**

**Jane slowing placed her hand on her drink, inhaled through her nose, then place her Shepard mask firmly on, she knew what she was about to hear, she had heard it many times before and knew she would hear it many times again.**

Inevitable and predictable Lawson can't you keep your perfect nose out of my less than perfect life, God look at her I wonder how much her dad pays so she can have her own armour and weapons here, and why, oh why does she need a sky car on camp I will never know, funny so pretty on the outside, inside a steaming pile of fowl smelling sh...

**"Why, if it isn't the great Shepard hiding in the corner, scared you wont get picked, I'm sure mummy and Uncle Steven have it sorted for you." a ghastly smile on her face.**

**Shepard looked at the vanguard in front of her, what in the blue ass of hell was she doing in the alliance training she never understood, Shepard had been in training simulation with her a couple of times, had observed Lawson was a poor shot with a shot-gun which in its self is a mean feet, but her biotic where top form she took down her targets in groups and without mercy, but that's not why Shepard couldn't understand her being here, her father was one of the richest men in the milky way she didn't need to be trained here, she could get any one to train her, in her own time in her own house, Lawson didn't seem the tip to go to an alliance job after training, sure that wouldn't be good enuf for her.**

**_"_All this bullshit will end and everyone will see what _WE_ are ALL made of , Lawson." coldly spitting out her name like a curse word.**

**"That they will, Shepard, you can't fake being good with so many people watching you." she lean over the table and stared burning into Shepard eyes.**

**"I don't need help I assure you, altho I do pray." she stood up and crossed her arms sank into her hip. "that know one makes a fool out of themselves, especially in front of the Turians don't want them to think," Shepard leaned towards Lawson. "we are weak emotional girls now do we." rising her eyebrows.**

**Lawson took a step forward and closed the gap between them, Shepard could feel her breath on her face, a crawl smile slowly came on Lawson's as she whispered ever so softly.**

**"Pray to your dead dad all you like Shepard, The only Shepard that will ever be even a little bit eg knowledge is that whore you call a mom, just follow her lead tho sleep your way to the top, and you'll make a name for yourself." still breathing over Shepard.**

**Shepard could feel the lump in her throat, and the burning of her ears the hot flush of her body, but it was only for a second, as her Shepard mask came back with vengeance.**

She not worth it, not now Lawson you will get yours, but not today.

**"Well as always Lawson it's been a pleasure, but as you see I'm trying to part take in this great thing called eating, sooo as much as I love do this whole back and forth thing, of how many times we can say fuck you in different ways, I'm going to be the adult here, and just sit down and eat my breakfast, so laterz." beaming biggest fake smile she could muster and then sat down looking at Sarah bewildered face, however just before Sarah could tell her thoughts on what had occurred.**

**"All last year alliance trainees to the main hall." the tannoy barked**

* * *

**_This is my first ever story, so I hope I'm doing ok so far, please leave a review._**

**_Thank you xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**obvious**

**Everyone settled in the main hall to see Admiral Steven Hackett him self was here to read out the lucky 6 names. He is always so calm the kind of man who commanded respect and obedience without saying a word.**

**Shepard over heard someone say. "god if he was ya dad you wouldn't disobey him. Could you image what he'd do if you didn't" snorted the guy.**

**But Shepard knew he was kind after his brother died, her dad he sort of stepped in now and again. altho she never really crossed him as the thought of it made her sick instantly looking at her feet as though she had actually done something, no he was kind and caring even funny at times, but he would never show this to anyone here as it might be looked on as a weakness.**

**"I am not here to recite a long speech at you." the Admiral ****stated. ****"you all know what this entails, works on a point system and the points are shown on council space news, every day people leave, I also don't need to remind you that the Turians have won for the past 2 years it would be nice." he stopped only for a moment "if this strike is put to an end, Now lets not keep you waiting any longer, as I say your name please come stand at the front and the 6 lucky recruits are."**

**Even though Jane was confident she couldn't stop the turning feeling in her stomach her head start to spin, rubbing her hands on her trouser as they where starting to get sweaty, **deep breaths ... its ok I'm gonna get picked, Right?

**"Sentinel Kaiden Alenko."**

**Shouts and screams came from the far side of the room. " woooooo go Kay go Kay." came from a group of girls who was screaming so loud only dogs could hear them.**

Elbows** Jane rolled her eyes.**

**He blushed walking to the front he had dark black hair which was perfect not one strand out-of-place, so heavens knows why he slowly brushed his palm over it then smiled with a little head tilt.**

If this had been a vid a little twinkle would come from his teeth as he smiled with a ting sound,** Jane thought **while dreamie music played in the background as he moved in slow motion well as least he seemed friendly, if not a tad full of him self.

**"Engineer Robert Fisher."**

**Again hoots and hollers " fisher, fisher, fisher. " chanted his mates around him.**

**He just looked normal nothing out of the ordinary brown hair messy ish lots of freckles. he also had two little dimples at the moment drew up in a massive cheeky smile on his face, as he nodded.**

**"Yeah you know it" he shouted punching his fist in the air.**

**"Vanguard Miranda Lawson" Hackett tighten his jaw. if you didn't know him you would never of picked it up.**

Fisher and Alenko I heard of being first-rate but Lawson maybe didn't hear the good because I don't give a flying fuck if she is good, she is a bitch and that's all the matters. **Shepard shook her head**. altho how had I underestimated her so much.

**Most people clapped her friends shouted. "as if it could be anyone else." lots of guys wolf whistled as she did a turn like she was on a bloody cat walk, but all that stopped when.**

**"infiltrator Jane Shepard" smile drifted over Steven face for only a miller second then right back to Admiral mask.**

**Shepard smiled, and bit her bottoms lip.**

Hell** Steve thought **she looks just like her mum when she does that.

**Then she stood up and was met with people clapping Jane gave a wink to Sarah as she walked to the front, her fellow infiltrators sang.**

**"While Shepard blow your block right off, didn't even see her around, the angel of death is coming down as your body hits the ground."**

**She hated that silly version of while shepherds watched their flocks but glad of the support, as she looked at Steven he gave a slight glance of well done.**

**"Adept Toby Turner"**

**Two people stood up, then one look pissed off and went bright red, as you heard this mass suck in of air from a round the room and then others laugh.**

Wow how embarrassing poor kid.

**The smaller of the two shouted "This is a fucking joke right, fuck you Turner you know I'm better."**

**As Turner made his way to the front he was a hell of a man tall maybe 6 foot 4 ish, black and obviously a great fan of the gym. Hair short back and sides dark brown eyes but there was something about him in the way he carried him self, you would think he is half his sizes the way his shoulders went in to him not really making eye contacted with anyone, not even as he took place by Shepard.**

Maybe he didn't think he deserved it and didn't think he was gonna get in ... bless him, Rrrh just want to give him a hug, well I guess some wanker just wrecked his moment.

**"Sit Phillips.. now." Gunnery Chief Ellison shouted**

**"Soldier Ashley Williams."**

**The room clapped but it was a half-hearted.**

Williams, holy shit no way the same Williams that surrender to the Turians, the only human ever to surrender to alien forces, the reason my mum and dad were stranded on shanxi, until with skill and a lot of luck made it off, what ...it must have been her dad or granddad, boil my ass cheeks if someone as well know as the Williams could go undetected from all the judging comments, why the hell was I a prim target, I guess I'm not one for tucking tail .

**but by the looks of it nor is Ashley Williams, she looked straight at Shepard she held her head high, her dark brown hair tied tight in a bun, no smile no emotion hands behind her back, she was already sat at the front so just sort of stood up glared at Shepard for a second and turned, as her friends whooped guessing there didn't really no what to say.**

Great another fan, Lawson and you are gonna get on a treat.

**"Now, we are all counting on you, you are to go to your rooms now and pack and be at the landing pad in one hour." he saluted and the six of them saluting back as they walk out.**

**The A****dmire nodded at the room and left, Anderson who'd been sat quietly on the stage told everyone to leave as the show was over, well here anyway.**

* * *

**Do us proud**

**As Jane ticked items of her list she couldn't help look around a little nostalgic, her Alliance training had finish and whatever she was going into this would be the last time she would ever be in this room. she remembered the first time she slept here the bed that seemed like you were on concrete floor, used to it after a month probably couldn't sleep on anything different now, Glanced over the other beds glad that they aren't here to say goodbye, she hates saying goodbye, Suddenly she felt so grown up.**

**"Have I got everything, know I'm gonna forget something what else do I need." scanning her space.**

**"A well done hug and a military pep talk" Steven playful said.**

**She turn as fast as her body would allow he closed the door and let ever part of Admiral Hackett slip in to uncle Steve.**

**she saluted and smiled.**

**"Nothing like a good military pep talk" mocking him leaning forward with a child like grin " uncie Steve "**

**"I hate it when you call me that, Red." but he didn't let the smile be removed from his face.**

**"You know this is it now, your mum and I can't help you, I'm not saying we helped you get picked we would never do that this is all you, god dame it, you've worked your ass off to get to where you are and I know people don't think this week of training means anything really but it does, a lot of people watch to see who wins the council, N7 and more .. Red you can do it don't let anyone tell you any different, make a name for your self my girl, make the name Shepard your own." he swallow and took a step closer and placed each hand on her shoulders." if your dad could see you today he would be proud , I'm proud and so is your mother." handing her a handwritten letter " well I will see you at Bekenstein I will be there for the flagging's." He gave her a squeeze then made his way to the door giving her a well done nod as he left.**

**She let out a sigh "I wish you where my dad." she whispered.**

**Shepard wondered if the rumors where true, did her mom go there after her dad died, Not that it would have matter to Jane, he was always around after her dad passed away and why shouldn't he be he was her dad's brother, Not that she could remember her dad, Funny can't remember his voice or face just the last words he said "I'm leaving because of Jane." ok maybe not so funny, she recalled a lot of shouting her mom was upset about a mission he was going on and he was to choose them or the mission, and he chose the mission , which he died on, Jane was so angry at her mom for deleting all pictures and vids of her dad, yes her mum was hurting but still. **one day mom you will tell me all the details about my dad I need more than this, I need ... closure

**Shepard alarm went of 10 min's to go.** Wohhhh lets blow this joint **She wrote a quick love you all I'll call you note then grab her shit and ran out of the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in**

**The journey there was long and uneventful apart from seeing the citadel which Williams and Fisher admitted they never seen bombarded Ellison with questions, Shepard watched in amusement wondered if that's how her face looked the first time she saw it.. in awe . She had been there a few times never seeing much, sometimes a quick stop at C-sec or shopping with her mum for supplies. When she was much younger getting dropped off at play group but she couldn't complain she had a relatively easy life, maybe with little trouble but what's life with out a bit of trouble. Right?**

**"look's a little like Earth, mostly blue and little green" Tuner happily admitted.**

**"Bekenstein" Shepard revealed " boltzmann universe and part of the serpent nebula. Bekenstein founded in 2158 population 4,175,000, Day length 21.3 Earth Hours named after Jacob Bekenstein, a theoretical physicist . Known as the humans Illium . Has beautiful seen's and wild life for example a white fox that has glow in the dark eyes a fish that can fly and I don't mean fly like the once on Earth I mean _really_ fly also the mirror swallow its remarkable has silver wing's, back when humans first came here they were hunted as people thought there wings where actually sliver and now can't find them anywhere else but bluuu" Shepard turn to see the shut the up look on everyone's faces.**

**"Hey I just like to know where I'm going and what I'm doing. It's what I've done in my free time for the past couple of months " raised her eyebrow, then turn back to the window " knowledge is power" she commented but it went unnoticed.**

**It was beautiful pink, purple and blue sky's , in the distance where hills and mountains giving it a calm and class about it like it was there for only royalty, absolutely breathtaking, They landed in a mainly rural area, breathing in the sweet hot air as they exited the shuttle, while feather like blossoms danced on the breeze, they walk over fields that were dotted with different color wild flowers like sprinkles on top of a cake, they decided it must be summer, so peaceful, the crash of waves danced in the back round like a scene from a romance vid. It was a massive silver building looked brand new if a bit out-of-place they were escorted around all areas it had a gym , assault course, an arena, swimming pool, sauna, shooting range, canteen, club, a sitting area and then shown to their rooms it was totally different from the alliance. In the alliance you shared your rooms, each room had 6 people giving you a bunk, one draw with communal shows. Everyone amazed to see you got your own room like a hotel, double bed, table with TV, computer, kettle a small fridge with drinks, bathroom with bath and shower.**

Wow a bath not just a shower an actual bath. I know what I'm doing tonight can't even remember my last bath. This maybe trials and training however it already seemed like a holiday in comparison.

**"Your names are on your rooms so unpack and get settled, you have the rest of this day to your self it's up to you what you do but meet at the canteen at 6am in your work out gear, _leaving_ at 6am on the dot and not a second over, dismissed" Grubbed Ellison**

**They all saluted and with that ran to their rooms like excited schools kids, everyone pushing and shoving in jest well most in jest, Shepard punched the door shut raised to her bed and jumped seeing how high she could go, 20 hours ago she felt grown up and now she was jumping on her bed.**

**"One little monkeys jumping on the bed, One fell off and bumped her head. Mama called the Doctor and the Doctor said, No more monkeys jumping on the bed." As she let herself fall on to the bed placing her hands over her face then laughing in excitement.**

Ok Ok now time to be serious.** Clearing her throat with a little giggle escaping her lips**. unpack and look around maybe have a go at the assault course need to get straight to it or maybe get in a bit of swimming, ermmm work out gear he said for tomorrow so I'm guessing not the pool ha no ... assault course it is, **Shepard glanced at the time** 5.35 PM, so about 4 / 5 ish hours of sunlight yeah couple of hours of work out also would be good to see what I'm up against with the Turians, first a cuppa tea would be amazing .

**oooooOOOooooo**

**Get to know your Dinosaurs**

**As Shepard left her room she observed everyone's doors where red but Turners. guessing his still unpacking or something.**

**The bedrooms came off into the lounge where Shepard was met by Alenko and Williams staring at the leader board it had all the names on even the Turians.**

**"I've _heard_ of some of these names." admitted Alenko looking worried.**

**Shepard jaw tighten. "Alenko don't start worrying already, it's not even the first day, well not really" shaking her head.**

**"I'm not stressing I'm simple saying I _KNOW_ some of the names and for god sake." he smiled as he place his hand on Shepard shoulder. "Call me Kaiden, Jane we are gonna be working together after all."**

**Jane smiled glad to see her first assumptions about him was right.**

**He removed his hand an went back into folded arms, looking at the board by each name was a picture of the recruits face.**

**"Sentinel Nanvail Arterius, her Uncle is a Specta one of the best, council pride and joy I'm told." Kaiden sighed containing to stare, she had black markings and her plates were incredibly white.**

**"Soldier Nihlus Kryik, Never heard of the it " spat Williams**

**"It " Shepard frown " Him .y- you mean him" confused stammerer.**

**Williams eyed Shepard maybe trying to judge how far this would go if she didn't back down.**

**"What ever the Turian bastard is, I've never head of ii-h-him so how good could he be and Shepard before this becomes weird I know OUR history, as I'm sure you do. I'm nothing like my grandfather I will never back down, will get what needs to be done at ANY costs" nodded with wide eyes, in a are we good then waiting for confirmation way.**

**At any cost not one of Shepard favorite saying, job needs to be done the right way not just the quick way.**

**"I don't hold grudges for people who haven't done anything."Commented Jane as she placed her hand out which met by a more than happy Ashley shaking for a second then both turning back to the board.**

Ha right about Alenko totally wrong about Williams...nice it would seem. Maybe she didn't need to try to break my hand off but she took the problem head on, call me pleasantly surprised ... ermm maybe a little xenophobic tho have to watch that but here to prove to all that not all Williams have yellowed belly's.

**"I've heard of him " Kaiden admitted " ermm well nothing about his skills so maybe not worth mentioning." he chuckled looked a the others, curious eyes beaming back at him " ok well just that he likes Asari and ermmm Human company. so I'm told " Kaiden cleared his throat.**

**"How the hell do you know that" Jane rising her eye brows " met before have we Kaiden" she let out a loud laugh.**

**"What. Oh No, Jane. HE doesn't try to hide the fact, and a Turian into Humans that's not gonna go unnoticed is it."**

**"Why, people are into Asari, and that goes unnoticed."Jane shrugged.**

**"Everyone likes Asari" Winked Kaiden.**

**Jane put her arms behind her back as she scanned for the in Infiltrator.**

**"Infiltrator Garrus... Vaaakarrriannnn .. Vakarian arhh Vakarian his Dads been on TV a couple of times, in the news bring down some big criminals, there was one back ages ago, where he almost took out the blue suns or ermm a lot of blue suns can't remember." Shepard still had her hands behind her back but was now rubbing her index finger nervously looking at picture.**

Why are we even doing this to our self. What's in a name, so some of their family's are well-known whoopee fucking doo. It's not them here so what does it matter, so Mr Vakarian it doesn't matter to me who you are or who your dad is. I'm here to do my best and go as far as I can, that's all I can do. **Shepard sighed** ... Fuck that sounds like loser talk ok ok, I'M here to kick everyone's ass and win...better. **Now beaming** Anyway saying my dad's in C-sec is like saying my dads a police officer no biggy. Yeah how much trouble could a cops son be.. The sooner his out the better.

**"Vanguard Tarquin Victus his dad is General Adrien Victus he fought in the first contact war, My dad says his a hell of a soldier so only guessing what his son's like." Kaiden added**

**"What about Adept Nyreen Kandros." Williams looked for answers but met with shrugs.**

**"And Engineer Marran Vonteen, not a clue who she is ether " Jane admitted.**

**Again met with shrugs and screwed up faces.**

**"Well it wont be long until we see first hand." noted Kaiden "wonder what it is we are doing first tomorrow."**

**"I'm off to work out for a bit anyboo." Shepard commented " so I will see you later or tomorrow for brekkie."**

**Jogging off as she waved goodbye.**

oooOOOooo

**Getting to know the Pyjaks**

**Vakarian takes a seat at Kryik's desk places his hands in front of the computer, eager to investigate the competition.**

**"Right. who we going to net stalk first, Victus did you get the names ?" asked Vakarian.**

**"Y-yes, but you wont believe some names that are on here." blankly looking at the group for reaction.**

**Kandros looked impatient sat on the bed tapping her talons "Sprites, Tarquin go on then." she blurted**

**Victus mandibles flexed as he looked down at the picture he took with his Omni-tool of the leader board." Well like Soldier Ashley Williams"**

**"Williams .. as in General Williams we don't have to research her then." laughed Arterius " Cant wait to see her, easy to get under her skin, maybe I should tell her that Turians have a saying about her family." more of a cackle then a laugh as she stood on the bed raised her hand in the air. "The only time you will see a Turians back is when its dead, we will never Williams. spirits this is gonna be good." She bellowed.**

**"You don't need to start trouble to win, Arterius can't image you can say anything she haven't heard anyway" growled Kryik.**

**Vakarian interrupted. " Look lets just see who we've got."**

**"Fucking human lover" she spat back at Kryik "We all know what your like Kryik just rein it in for this, I don't want to hear it or see it "**

**"What just because I see what they could be" he stood up shaking his head. "I see there potential but you are blind by the past. Move on Arterius believe it or not " tilting his head as his mandibles clicked and tighten "Relay 341 is over."**

**Vakarian rolled his eyes and turn out of his seat pointing at them both.**

**"If the humans smell this weakness on you both they will ripe us apart, we need to stand together just look like we are united even if we pretend, we can't show them this, I'm not saying we all need to hold hands and chant to the tree spirits, fuck sake...J-just don't do it in front of the Humans." He takes a breath and rubs his head. "lets just get on with this shall we " he turn quick and sit down staring at the computer screen. "ok well Williams we all know so who is next."**

**One by one Vakarian explained what they was up against and if they had any weakness or any strength, so far the only ones that might be worth any thought was Williams as she would have something to prove. Alenko his family has been in the military for generation he would be accomplished, Vakarian doubted his family would have it any other way.**

**"And that's it " Marran sniggered.**

**"Funny." Garrus raised his eye plate**

**"Infiltrator Jane Shepard.. wait as in Captain Hannah Shepard and Captain David Hackett kid, two of the well-known snipes in council space. the snipes that held of ... ermm I don't know" Victus sarcastically boomed. "hundreds of us for 3 days before they escaped unnoticed by our entire fleet by ...m-my dads fleet and in a stolen Turian shuttle and as in her uncle would be Admiral Steven Hackett." Victus mandibles went slack.**

**Vakarian tapped on the computer as the room fell silent, he took every word in before turning round what felt like slow motion.**

**"Eer yea it would seem.. that's her." He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "And you just know she gonna have a stick up her ass about it to, I'm not worried" Vakarian vowed answering the unasked question. "her mummy and daddy maybe good at bring us Turians down a peg but there little princess haven't met me." he winked**

**Looking back at the screen at her picture.** Not like I could miss that red fringe of hers gonna stick out like a peeling plate, what's in a name anyway it's not her parents are here sooo yeah, you're not even gonna see me coming as I scope and drop your ass... Got to get right to it.. do an hour at the shooting range before bed.

**"Spirits, it's coming up to 8pm, I'm gonna get started have a look about and maybe go to the shooting range we've got a couple of hours of light left, so everyone out."Nihlus ordered**

**"I need a drink, know where I'm going " Victus moaned making his way to the door.**

**"I'll join you on that Tarquin" Nyreen added**

* * *

** Thanks for reading next chapter should be friday, I am looking into starting a writing course soon so hopefully Be better at expressing myself.. also spelling , grammar ect ect .I have a lot of story's and been scared to put them into words because of my disability but with spell check now at a click of a finger all I need is to learn how to express the images from thoughts into words. Hoping this will help me. also any feed back would be much appreciated xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews they have helped me a lot knowing others are trying to over come their limitations also helped with my confidence issues.**

**xxx(",)xxx**

* * *

**Push**

**One quick step after another, balancing over a thin log Jane jumped grappling a swing rope, plummeting holding her feet out ready to catch the climbing net, as fast as her legs would allow she climbed to the top, pulling herself on the platform, than immediately vaulting from post to post as they trembled testing her balance, sweat rain down her neck, back and chest her body was burning in a satisfying way, she ran thrusting herself at the zip wire as she plugged into deep water taking a fast inhale before being fully submerged, swimming into a small tunnel coming out at another net. while climbing to the top Jane scanned her time and was pleaded-as-punch to see she was thrashing her previous attempts, totally in her element as she take's hold of the swing ladder flowing from bar to bar, landing on a small balcony that went off into a rope bridge just 3 piece she barely wobbled, jogging a crossed it, than jumped at the last obstacle a zip wire it was longer than the first, she closed her eyes just for a second inhaled to take in the moment. Suddenly out of know where clapping, jerking her back to reality opening her eyes to search for the rude awakening, forgetting to let go of the handle, swing off as it came to the end, she would have fallen over if she didn't go face first in to the zip wire pillar. As she scrambled to get herself quickly together turning rubbing her head, looking up to see two Turians, who both were laughing about her descent. Trying her hardest not to seem embarrassed, she decided she was going to cut that from her mind and focus on remembering their names, she eyeballed them then notice blue eyes, blue markings _and_ blue casual wear . **Mr Blue already checking out the completion**. but it wasn't him that was clapping it was the other with the white facial markings. They where just staring, maybe trying to make her uncomfortable, it was kinder working or did she feeling uncomfortable because of her unorthodox landing.**

fucking dinosaurs She thought scaring the crap out of me, I bet they knew that would happen, ok back in the game Jane pull yourself together, she pleaded.

**"Ermm " she rubbed her head with the back of her arm maybe a bit longer than needed, buying time to compose. **come on you've thought of this moment all day.** "Kryik" as she nodded at them both " Vakarian" saying names so their think she done some research. "how long have you been standing there for?"**

**Nihlus and Garrus both thought. **A little intimidation goes along way and if she can't even keep her cool after a tiny interruption .. well making her lose her cool at the shooting range would be even easie_r. _

**"Long enuf, _Shepard._" Kryik hoping for the same effect.**

**And before she could think, like word vomit. "See anything you like... erm apart from my inspiring landing that is." with a impish smile.**

**"Haaha inspiring it was something, don't think inspiring would be the word I'd use to describe it." Kryik teased. "As for seeing anything I _like_, Well to early to say... yet." rising an eye plate while his eyes danced over her body.**

Well I don't remember Turian voice's being so ermm flagged and deep...they could be reading a phone book and it would still sound super hot.. hope all Turians voices aren't like this, I'm gonna find it hard to consecrate if they are.

**"Tell you what I would _like _to see , Is you shoot against my friend here." placing his hand towards Vakarian.**

**"Why'll I am curious Kryik" folding his arms "I don't think she's so foolish to show us her talents yet it's the first day, if she lost, what would be the _point _going on after that, not that I wouldn't _like_ to see that but I doubt she would even attempt it." a confident smile came across vakarians face.**

You've got to be kidding me, deferentially gonna find it hard to consecrate, shake it off Jane. Really tho you both think this game is gonna work.. I see what you're trying to do, ok time to have some fun, get up close and personal .. One will hate it the other will love it Ha would that be killing two birds with one stone. Now back to her normal self.

**She walked right up to them less than a step away. "That is sooo cute, reverse psychology. Does that still work were your from." She let a patronizing smile form, then placed her hand on Vakarians shoulder squeeze lightly "come on boys... you can do better than that." shrugged, tilting her head to the side noticed that both of their mandibles where twitching. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll see something you _like_ soon enuf, especially you Nihlus." she gave a little wink then let her voice go soft "you get to watch me walk away." smiling biting her bottom lip watched Kryik mandibles go slack then walked away.**

**Garrus stared at her form walking away her scent still lingered in the air, he was stunned to what just happened, he could not believe that she touched him, he had never been touched by a human and come to think of it he couldn't even recall ever seeing human touch a Turian...ever, He had seen humans and Turians go out of their way not to walk by each other, even not to be in the same room. This was very odd, Or maybe she knew how unconformable it would make him and did it on purpose and that made her a sneaky, devious human indeed and needed to be watched.**

**"Palaven to Garrus, Garrus Vakarian come in, hello" Nihlus joked**

**Garrus shook his head "She is differently one to watch." not really talking to Nihlus**

**"Don't worry I'll watch her." He winked.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Building bridges is better than walls**

**The plan was that all of them would sit together at the canteen to look like a big happy family, Shepard was the first human in the canteen she turn and smiled at the turians, she didn't want to pretend they wasn't there, what was the point in that and didn't want to blank them totally, so she thought the best thing was to let them know she wasn't scared to knowledge them, then made her way to get breakfast**.

Cuppa tea and a piece toast sounds good who really wants to eat at 5:00 in the morning. **clicking her tongue **were to sit? could make it weird and try to sit with the Turians wonder how that would go down **she chuckled** ok by the window then. **S****he** noticed a Salarian and Asari sat in the corner on different tables. fuck it, let's go and say hello no-one else is here.

**"Hi are you busy." Jane said.**

**"Erm no."**

**"Can I sit with you."**

**"Y-yes that would be... nice " approved the Asari.**

**"Thank you. My name is Jane Shepard." putting her hand out. "but my friends call me Red, so please call me Red." She smiled as the Asari shook her hand in a sort of shocked manner.**

**"My name is Shiala my friends.. well they call me Shiala." she giggled.**

**"Who the guy behind us ?"**

**"The Salarian his name is Marab, his dad runs a little shop that's here for the Proving."**

**Jane turns "Hey Marab looks like your busy but if not, want to join us? no-one should eat alone." Jane beamed**

**Marab looked more than delighted put away his data pad, picked up his tray and like-a-shot made his way over, like if he took to long they would change their mind, sitting down by Shiala, shaking both of their hands.**

**"Hello Shiala we have never spoke but I know of your work, very impressive, but I don't have the pleaser in yet looking into who is here for the Proving, I find the proving a wonderful diversion is one of the reason my dad came here to sell at the both of the flaggings. It's aways busy bring people in from all over the place even from the Terminus, I'm here just to see how things are done." Marab inhaled. "Not that I don't know how to run a shop, I really wanted to come to see the flaggings and well everything, the people, the different aliens, the hussal and bussle. We won't be doing this for much longer dad hopes to sell on the citadel and move from tourism nik-naks to tech but the prices are extraordinary you wouldn't belive, that's just to rent , but the dream is to buy." he chuckled**

**Jane and Shiala gave each other a quick look and smiled.**

**"Oh" he placed his hand over his mouth. "My apologizes I've been here for two days and no-one has spoken to me. So what is your name"**

**"Oh its fine I get like that too," Jane giggled " I'm Jane Shepard but just call me Red and as for you chatting, chat away I like to listen."**

**"Red" looked at her red hair. "huh curious your erm nick name is on your hair pigment." he inhaled "Well Red, what is your class ?" Marab asked**

**Shepard was just about to answer but saw Kaiden and Ashley getting their breakfast, she waved them over Kaiden took a seat by Jane, Ashley however was about to walk past.**

**"Hey Ash, there's a seat by erm." Kaiden pointed.**

**"I'm Marab, please to meet you."**

**She looked down at the alien like she had just wiped him of her shoe. "No thank's Kaiden, I'M going to sit by the window .. er need the air."**

Wow subtlety isn't her forte, really is xenophobic...shame. **Jane shook her head**.

**Then Turner entered who also sat on his own table, after a couple of minutes Lawson came with Fisher in tow she glanced over at Shepard then went and sat with Williams.**

well-done everyone for looking like a big happy family. is it too much to ask, even fake nice would do.. I mean really. Looks like the Turians don't have a problem tho well missing one but still sitting and getting on ... Gutted.

**"Good to see the humans are already falling apart." sneered Arterius as she continue but no-one really acknowledging any of it.**

**Vakarian couldn't help but notice Shepard touching ever one as she spoke a tap here and touch of a hand there.**

Is she always like this, she so cheerful like a child at play. Looks more fun over there. **Thinking while sipping his cup of cha.** spirits Arterius does go on, poor Nihlus being sat by some one who hates humans, maybe I should make sure his not their next time. Fuck everyone looks so happy **Garrus sarcastically judged** well Arterius is going about crap, might be the reason for the distressed looks on everyone's face. also wish Marran would move up.

**Garrus looked around. "It's almost six where is Nyreen has she even had breakfast."**

**"She didn't want to come... and be erm fake." responded Kryki as he shot a look at Arterius.**

**"She needs to man the fuck up, I just told her some home truths, that in the end will help her... I'm sure." she teased.**

**"It will, she was sobbing, pissed out of her plates last night you should have seen her. Anyway, Garrus after whatever we are doing today do you want to go for a drink." Proposed Marran.**

**Vakarians mandibles clicked "Don't know till we're done, what I will feel like doing Marran maybe, Nihlus also wanted to check it out."**

**Marran looked a little disappointed but nodded knowing that Garrus didn't really understand what she meant. Everyone started to put their trays away as it was just coming up 6am**

* * *

** Hope everyone has had a grand day I have, sun's been out which for England is like a mass event (",)  
**

**Anyboo please leave feedback and thank you for reading. xxxx**

**oh next chapter will be Tuesday cross fingers , working all weekend. xx****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helping hand.**

**A black out shuttle appeared off the canteen doors, settled for a moment then the door abruptly opened into a ramp, to show nothing, no-one, the group glanced inside through the canteen doors, bewildered should they wait for someone or should they walk in. Fisher march over and opened the doors, shouted to the pilot asking should get in but no reply, Nyreen walked to the front and scanned it over then pointed to a small object. **

**"19,18,17, Er its counting down " Nyreen said unsure.**

**"Well... I'm guessing it's not a bomb, I mean it's not exactly inconspicuous." Shepard teased.**

**The party looked around at each other, they all had the same dumbfounded expression 15,14,13 did a double take at the timer. Then like they all made the same decision at the same time started to bolted towards the ramp, Fisher and Nyreen where the first in, then Lawson who jumped over a table to be the next, followed by Arterius pushing and ramming bodies not caring what race they where. Everyone else was scrambling. The last two where Turner Who rammed Kryik, making him crash in front of the shuttle ramp 5,4,3 without a second thought Shepard darted grabbing his hand and yanked him in, to stand almost chest to chest just as the door slammed shut and instantly took off. She couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at her, then Shepard realised she was still holding his hand, which she immediately released and took a step away to find herself in between Vakarian and Kryik, tilted her head at Kryik and raised her eyebrows in a silent are you ok.**

**shocked with pure sincerity Nihlus whispered. "Thank you." it almost came across like a question.**

**"What the hell are you doing?, Shepard" Lawson screeched.**

**"Helping him in, Lawson"**

**"We got that , Why? . It would have been one less.. of them" Williams glanced at the other Turians.**

**Garrus eyes were fixed on Shepard he could hear her heart beat had risen, could feel heat pouring off her body, Noting her face was going slightly pink. He ran his eye down the length of her neck and along the bones that stood out, above her collar, she looked so smooth an soft... to soft. As he traveled back up to her face he studied her eyes, a disarming green that you could lose yourself in. He felt a weird pull deep in his stomach to help her. after all she had just helped Nihlus it wouldn't be wrong to return the favour, after fighting with his conscience, decided that it was none of his business and why should he even care if this human was about to be shunned from her own clan. This was a contest no-ones here to make friends. Right?**

**"You two never heard of spots man-ship." Stated Shepard.**

No-one should be out like that, Maybe I was right Williams and Lawson, they will be bff's.

**"You don't help your enemy, Shepard. If you're not here to win and stomp out the competition," Lawson bellowed. "then you might as well pack up and leave cause you've already brought more to the THEM then we are ever gonna get out of you"**

**"Before you humans start throwing your shit at each another, There are some back packs with all our names on." ****added Kandros****.**

**Shepard thankful for the distraction as Kandros started to pass the bags around, they searched inside, each back pack had 1 bottle of water, a radio, a compass and a first aid kit. Before they could utter a word on what the blazes was going on the shuttle landed, they had been in the air for less than 15 minute how far could they have gone, the party stayed still waiting, Shepard could feel the resentment oozing from Lawson and Williams, lucky they all just sat in the uneasy silences. Then each of their radios made a short static noise.**

**"This is General Septimus, I'm surprise to see that everyone made it abored, guess I'm down 100 creds." he chortled "Right! Rules, no fighting and no stealing. Name of the game, get back to the proving grounds, winner gets 12 points, second gets 11, 3rd get 10 and so on but... to whom ever comes last, gets no points. No, instead they get a one way ticket home."**

**He stopped for a split second and let his last words hang in the air. As soon as that word was said "home" not one person's heart beat wasn't up, as the realty hit, someone is leaving today.**

**"The Proving grounds are straight North-east you can just see it when you step out, get back on your own or in teams but when it comes to crossing the line there are no teams, we've giving you radios so you can call us if you really need to, and so you can talk to one another trying to find the best way.. erm down, when you run out of water, we have put water hanging off trees, blue lid blue blood, red lid red blood can't get easier than that. Well kids it's a lovely day out side so enjoy the 30 miles walk back. Are you ready, steady , go." **

**oo000oo**

**You don't help the competition**

**Shepard had jogged down the mountain for about two hours, she couldn't keep her mind from wondering to her previous actions, she tried to remind herself that this isn't a dog eat dog world and not everyone has to step on people in fear of being stepped on.**

Will I have to compromise myself to win, Anyway everyone needs friends even when we all exited the shuttle most of us coupled of.

** She wondered if anyone was still working together, even Shepard did for a while with Kaiden but she didn't fancy the way he chose about an hour ago, small cliff climb or the path round which looked like 20 minutes longer, she chose the small climb down which means that Kaiden was behind her.**

**Shepard's clothes were soaked through, sweat was streaming out of her, she ran out of water ages ago and had only come across empty bottles, both blue and red, how many people could be in front of her. She finally saw a water tree, marked with a big yellow cross, it was a blue bottle. Shepard smiled and looked around, she pulled the water off its twine.**

God it's not like I"m doing anything wrong, I do feel really mischievous tho, **She laughed** like I have a super power...like super woman, Ha you say its poison, I laugh at your poison, **she gulped half of it down. **wonder how pissed Sarah would be if she found out it wasn't nerves why I was so sick, got to be ready for every sinario.

**Shepard beaming, glad her months of illness and popping to the doctor's didn't go to waste, also glad for doctor and patient confidentiality. ****She jogged on guessing she was over halfway, she came across more empty bottles, red and blue but not pulled off the tree just empty, something was amiss she thought she would turn the radio on and ask Kaiden or Fisher, As soon as she flipped it on she was instantly met with shouting.**

**"-ve no fucking honor. pathetic all of you.****" shouted a female Turian voice.**

**"haha I think all fair in love and war, what do you think Williams." Lawson Giggled **

**"I think win at any cost."**

**"Your cheating, emptying all the bottles on the way down, don't you even ... I don't know... sports menship, you're not playing fair." Vakarian boomed.**

**"If you're looking for fair... Turian your barking up the wrong tree .. I'm not Shepard. **_**I**_** came to win." ****laughed ****Williams.**

**"Anyway it's not like we a being prodigious, we are emptying all bottles as we pass them."**

**Shepard wanted to scream, clenching her hands into fists as her nails drew blood,** couple of hours ago they where saying I did something I shouldn't , how dare they make me feel bad and now look at them. **Right before Shepard could start shouting down the radio. **

**"Williams, Williams" a deep female voice called out for her in an eerie calm. "do you want a little history lesson."**

**silence, everyone wanted in bated breath for the inevitable, Williams felt her stomach flip as a sickness push into her throat.**

**"I'll take you silence as a yes... years ago there was this fucking cowed of a man you might know him, General Williams, he was in what I believe you call the first contact war.. Spirits it's the funniest thing.. he surrendered and left hundreds of people to die, all because he was scared of death, If it wasn't for Shepard and Hackett who knows what would have happened, and now us Turians have a saying. The only time you'll see a Turian back is when its dead, we will NEVER Williams... How does it feel Williams ...to have your family forever brunt into Turian history as cowed's."**

**Shepard closed her eyes biting her lip, hoping Williams had heard that before and it would be like water off a ducks back. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even tho she was a xenophobic bitch.**

**"RUN YOU TURIAN WHORE, run. I'm coming for you, I'm coming for ALL of you, every one of you watch your fuking backs... I will not BACK DOWN, I WILL NOT FALTER, I WILL WIN AT ANY COST. AARRHHH." Williams screamed, you didn't need the radio to hear it, it echoed around the mountain.**

* * *

**Vakarian had run the whole time he could barely breathe, sweat drenched his body, ****his mouth was dry, he needed water but hadn't seen any,**** he started to feel a little light-headed, stopped to catch his breath and to clear his head, he stood looking at the view, what was a dot of the Proving grounds had now changed it was about 20 minutes run away if you could run straight for it but there was a cliff, then a lake so you had to go to left around it, which will take about another hour.**

**Garrus wasn't happy at how the human's have behaved but Arterius shouldn't have brought up Williams family's passed. ****He decided to have a word with her even if the humans dishonored them self it didn't mean they had to.**

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Williams shrieked as she rammed into Vakarian, who was took by surprise he fell forward over the edge of the cliff it was almost a straight fall.**

**"Stupid human, help me up,... Help me please." Garrus panicking as he was losing his grip.**

**She glanced back, smirked as she jogged off into the distance "Now who's the cowed."**

**Every time Vakarian dug his gloved talons in the cliff side it just broke away, scrabbling in panic, if he fell this fall could kill him, it was so far down, he tried to get his feet in the earth but the cliff soil was to dry, it crumbled under his talons as it gave way, falling with speed down the face of the cliff, the only thing he could think of to do to in bed his talons deep in the cliff trying to slow his decent. He saw a root from the tree above sticking out like a tooth, putting his hand out as far as it would go but missed it, as his face scrapped along the rough terrain he thought **this is gonna hurt** but he ended up on a small ledge half way down the cliff, he had a couple of bumps and scratches but nothing he couldn't handle, he looked around, It was now a straight drop down and there was nothing to get back up, there was a tree that he could jump to but it looked dead like it would break under his weight.**

**"I'm sorry Garrus, I tried to get down fast as I could, when I saw what that Human did." Nyreen said "as soon as we tell everyone, she will be the one with a one way ticket."**

**Nyreen looked around noted the dead tree, that started at the bottom of the cliff all the way to the top, it was a giant. she took a couple of step back and bolted and grabbed the first branch she could get to, then her heart sank as it cracked under her.**

**"Quick Nyreen climb down. CLIMB."  
**

**She double-timed it, in a half fall half climb, the branch cracked again it started to come away from the main core lower than Nyreen, the branch started to lean to where Garrus was. Nyreen knew she had to time it right, she was falling quick and the ledge was small, she let go and fell right next to Garrus, who glanced at her and smiled.**

**"Welcome to my little patch of heaven." opened his arms out at the view to let them fall right back at his sides "and well-done for getting yourself stuck too, not that I don't appreciate your ermm .. help."  
**

**"I can't believe what she did, how dare she, you could have been hurt or worse."**

**"I'm not defending her, however if someone spoke of my family like that, Well I would make them pay for every word they said. ****Arterius has disrespected herself.**" Garrus mandibles clicked.  


**"Spirits,**** yeah definitely out-of-order." **

**"I think that bitch _definitely_ deserved it." mocked ****Arterius from above "Nyreen you're not ready for this are you, such a little girl, you have no fire. I guess you will have to learn the hard way."** Arterius turn to see Shepard approaching far behind, She quickly eyed her, then started to sprint.

**"You not gonna to help us?" shouted Garrus.**

**"Ask Shepard." She snorted  
**

**Shepard approached the edge to see Nyreen and Garrus staring up, looking less than happy that a human gets to see them like this, there mandibles butterfling.**

**"Laugh it up Human." dismissed ****Vakarian, waving his hand out.**

**"Vakairan you know my name please use it." She looked around, she could see the proving grounds, the dead tree, the lake between them.**

Lake, the lake arh-ha ..NO, no you can't help them, we don't help the competition. **S****he took a step away it felt wrong and her heart pulled, then another step away again another push of wrong in her throat. **you don't help the competition... God ...what am I doing, I can't believe I'm listening to the little Lawson in my head.

**she quickly went back. "how foolish of you two, trying to go down a cliff like this. I-I should leave you right here."**

**Garrus quickly explained, While Shepard was pissed off with Williams, she was happy she'd already came up with a plan to help, yes the tree was dead but it look like it might take her weight if she could get to the middle. She made sure she had a long run up, She took a deep breath an vaulted to the dead tree, she grab the first branch as quick as she could swung to the next as the other broke, she danced across the branches ****quickly wormed her way to the middle of the tree****, where all the bigger branches met, very carefully made her way down, stopping at the ledge.**

**"Are ether of you hurt ?." **

**"No pyjak we've ok, a little thirsty after all our _water_ being threw away but not hurt." Nyreen joked.**

**Shepard reached to her bag, she didn't care if there knew, she could see how much there both need it, pulled out her drink, tossed it to Nyreen, who raised her eye plate in confusion.**

Is it possibly that Shepard was drinking it.** Nyreen thought **maybe a question for a later date**. **

**"I will be back for you. I have a cunning plan." ****Laughed ****Jane .**

**"You don't mind if I don't hold my breath." Nyreen shouted at the disappearing Shepard.**

**"And that's the last we'll see of her."**

**Shepard sprinted into the small woods as fast as she could, she was at the lake in no time, the Proving grounds were right in front of her less than 10 minutes away scanned around**. Come on** she thought **this is a lake, it's a human planet, where are you. **G****oing** closer to the lakes edge and they it was the life float, which was what she needed, she undid the knot what was attached to the pillar, wrapped the rope around her arm hoping it was long enuf, it seemed to be, beamed with her ingenuity she started to leg it back to the cliff.

**"So if we're both last, do you think we will both have to go." **

**"I don't think it will be ether of us, as soon as I tell them Williams pushed me over a fucking cliff I think it wi-"**

**"Ok priestesses, your knight in shining armor is here."**

**Nyreen and Garrus scrabble to the edge and couldn't believe they eyes, the Human had come back. **

**Garrus mandibles were pulled tight to his face, **why is she helping, why is she beaming up at me.. erm us, with that contagious smile and her...e-eyes**...Garrus swallowed drifting into her stunning green eyes, she tilted her head teasing him as they exchanging looks.**

**"What's the plan pyjak." Nyreen interrupted.**

**"erm.. Ok, I'm throwing this float up, these a root that's sticking out above you, if you ermm..Nyreen get on Garrus's shoulders you should be able to hook it over and climb down the rope."**

**Shepard swung the float around her head like a lasso then released it, went perfectly into Garrus's hands who turned to kneel as Nyreen stepped on his knee then his shoulder he past ****her ****the float, as he pushes himself to his feet, stretched only just reaching it, she placed the round float over the root, lucky it was pointing up towards the sun, she pulled it to make sure it was firmly on then jumped down, Garrus grabbed the rope and pulled himself up to see if it could take his weight and it did with ease. He turn to the edge.**

**"Shepard, I was Wrong abo-" He stopped to see Jane had already gone. Garrus looked at Nyreen they both nodded, she had kept her word, she didn't need to stay and hold their hands down. **

**Shepard crossed the finishing line first and it was all thanks to Vakarian or maybe Williams or ****Arterius,** for making Williams so angry. She wouldn't have been first if it wasn't for them, she worked out she would have been about 6th, long distance running was never really Shepard's fortay. As she crossed the line General ******Septumes** was there, he welcomed Shepard, handed her an ice-cold glass of water and pointed to the outside leader board, that now showed Shepard at the top 12 points. She looked delighted, General ******Septumes ****said she didn't have to stay if she didn't want, and how the rest of the day was free.**

I did the right think, helping them and because of it I'm first, also Williams behaved badly and Lawson with the water, I'm not going to be miss popular with my own people helping the other team and now the Turians are gonna think I have a soft stop for them or something, great and what if its one of us that's last, Cheese and rise..yeah don't really need all that right now, but I did the right thing. I want to win but I will not compromise myself, will never EVER compromise myself for no-one. I've had enuf drama for today tho.

**" Yes sir." She saluted him. "It's been an honor to meet you sir." she stated and began walking to her room, by the time she'd got to her room switch on the TV at the board channel it read Jane 12, Nyreen 11, Garrus 10.**

**She started to run a hot bath waiting to see who was next. a couple of minutes later**** Ashley Williams 9 points."**

**Shepard decided to have a bath and see who came last after she had soaked all the tension away, she was exhausted and what she really need was a drink but it wasn't even 12 yet so couldn't justify getting pissed or maybe she needed a really fit guy to turn up at her door, to help her ease her tension. **

**She walked into the already steamy bathroom, throwing her clothes on the floor she could pick them up later she was too tired to care, Shepard marveled at herself in the mirror, smiled proudly at her naked form, cupping her breast then turned her head wishing there were a little bigger, lightly traced over her nipples, she felt them harden, looking up at the mirror trying to remember the last time she was intimate, She closed her eyes to recall, she couldn't believe it's almost 5 months. ****She pulled some ****guy when she was clubbing.**

** Jane pictured him and his large hands being the ones cupping her breast, She imaged herself moaning, and sighed as he teased her nipples, she could feel herself getting hot as her fantasy started to run away with its self, A wetness was already forming between her legs. For a minute she forgot why she came to the bathroom in the first place as she stood there playing with herself.**

**she thought. **well I did want to release today's tension, should I finish here or wait till I get in the bath, mmmmm hot steaming water_. _

**Jane slowly dipped one foot in then another, She eased her body into the steaming water and sighed as she relaxed, her thoughts going back to her one nightstand and what he would be doing if he was there with her.**

I would be laying against his naked body, would be able to feel his hard cock beneath me. I would feel his tender kisses on my neck and his hands firmly on my breasts. Oh god, I wish his hands were here now, running further down, lightly teasing my sides, and even further down to my core, my very wet and tight core.

**she let out a moan as her fingers lightly tapped her aching clit, She arched her back and squirmed, letting pleasure take over her every thought, her every action, Jane's fingers worked harder massaging****, her body was getting hotter, She could feel her core tighten, ****God she need something long and hard inside her right now, She let out a moan and placed her other hand firmly on her breast pinching her nipple.** Oh fuck.** she was getting closer. she was trying to recall his face, while on the edge of ecstasy, she need to be more full, she slipped a second finger inside as she start thrusting, searching her mind for his face, She added a third finger, yes that was it, it felt more satisfying, she was so hot, the water also burning her skin in a satisfying sensation.**

Fuck yes, his face, he had blue eyes**. her fingers still working at her clit while thrusting in and out. **Like Vakarians,_ ...fuck_ **she let out a moan **Garrus Vakarian with his deep flagged voice, and his large rough hands.** she darted the hand that was on her breast to put it over her eyes, **oh fuck, **she couldn't stop ...not that she wanted to. It wasn't a ex-fuck any more. ** Vakarian, rough tongue running across my collar-bone, going further down teasing my nipples with his sharp teeth as his mandibles caressed my breasts, as he then dipped further still. **she felt her core tighten the thought of Vakarian lapping at her clit had her intoxicated, heat wavered over her ****climaxing ****body ****as she peaked, quietly moaned.**

**"Fuck me Garrus.. Vakarian."**

**When she finally finished in the bath, she dried herself off, then looked at herself in the mirror with raised eyebrows. **** " Well... that's new." she smiled.**

* * *

_**Hope**__** everyone likes it I tried so hard to get it out today. hoping about 2 chapters every week. **_

_**Love you all thank for reading **_

_**xxxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**oo000oo**

**Out Casts**

**Jane tensed her jaw and tighten her lips, the thought of moving off her bed made her eyes close automatically, how long had she been lying there, what's the point of delaying the inevitable, Jane made the decision to finally move, she sat up from the bed, and shifted to the end, eyed the TV like it was about to tell her off, her hands nervously clenching and unclenching, mind racing around all the out comes of her actions, she rubbed the head with the back of her hand and stood up, convincing herself that's whats done is done, these nothing she could do and honestly, even if she could go back and change it, she wouldn't. **

Well here goes nothing, fuck it, Williams almost kill Vakarian and I felt obliged to, to ... these no point lying to myself, I would have help them even if they got them self stuck down there, Is this a weakness?, I'm not sure oh tree hugging beavers stop talking to your self get a bloody grip just turn on the TV.

**"Shepard, Shepard." A husky whisper came from her window.**

**Jane felt pressure on her chest and a shiver trickled down her spine, she wiped the sweat beads off her head and pulled the curtains open, to see Nyreen peaking through the gap in the open window, she raised her eyebrow an open it, why is she here, Shepard had away's been a good judge of character and is positive that she's not here to be a bitch, most lightly here to say thank you, the fact that Nyreen is beaming right at her made Jane at ease.**

**"Heeeey Nyreen, you know these a door right there." Jane smiled and pointed behind her.**

**"Didn't think you'd want anyone to see us talking."**

**"I think that is the least of my worries, don't you?"**

**"Well that's why I'm here, Garrus an I have talked."**

**Then mention of that name made Jane's lips pout, as she ****turn her ****head to the side biting her inner lip, pushing the thought of Vakarian and her bathroom excursions out, amused at the thought that this guy she hadn't even know for a day had popped in her head at that point, and what is more thought-provoking is that she didn't want to stop, she double blinked and released the thoughts, ****these are definitely questions to ask herself a different time.**

**"And while we both think that Williams is a psychopath, we don't want you to get into more trouble with your er clan."**

**"CLAN, pfft please. I wouldn't even call these people my team let a lone clan. well Kaidens nice but that's it, well I haven't really talk to Turn-...Wait what?"**

**"We're not going to tell anyone, no-one not even our clan... er team. we're just going to say Garrus fell and I helped him down."**

**"Really, Oh my god that's great. not that I couldn't handle the heat, I'd just prefer not to."**

**"Well that's what we thought and as Fisher came last it would be even worse."**

**"Fisher!"**

**"Ah, you didn't know."**

**"Kind of dreading looking to be honest."**

**"Yeah I can image. well I'm gonna get some food before ...erm a certain someone is there."**

**"Would that be _Nanvail Arterius_, yeah she seems as much fun as Williams. Erm .." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "You wouldn't fancy grabbing something to eat with me, well unless you don't want to be seen with me that is."**

**"Don't you care. about well..." Nyreen put on her best Lawson voice." You don't help the enemy."**

**Jane chuckled and clapped. "Ha very good, but no I don't care, not like I have to see them after this week."**

**Nyreen climbed through the window with a little help from Jane, as she patted her clothes down, glanced about the room, which Jane had kept spotless.**

**"I would offer you a drink but I only have Human stuff, wouldn't want to poison you." Jane added.**

**"Yes, Talking about drinking poison, Shepard." Nyreen turn with a mischievous smile.**

**The edges of Jane's lips twitched. "I nether deny or confirm that I can consume anything that you dextro-amino acids species can."**

**"haha well put, Spirits, Nihlus would freak."**

**"Nihlus. Why?."**

**Nyreen laughed as she faked coughed. "Why do you think, Ms Shepard." with her eye plates raised as high as there could. it took Jane a second for the penny to drop.**

"**Ooooh God, don't tell him...Nyreen my days.. on that erm note, Food let's go, I'm staving... Err ha and not for something that expands as you eat it." ****Shepard ****uncomfortably Laughs.**

**They strolled into the lounge hearing muttering, it was Toby and Kaiden, as soon as they entered Toby started to shaking his head at Kaiden, Jane couldn't hear what was being send, Kaiden looked unhappy, his eyebrows drawn up. Toby turned to face the computer screen but not before Jane saw how heartbroken he looked.**

**"We're gonna grab some food wanna join." Jane not wanting to be nosey.**

**"Yeah Red that sounds great." Kaiden looked at Toby with a desperate look. "we will _both_ come."**

**Toby stood up, looking down as he swallowed, slowly glanced up at Shepard but not staying at eye contact. "I'm sorry Jane. I can't." **

**He shook his head and walked slowly away, Kaiden called for him but he didn't look back and didn't say a word just went to his room. Jane bet even tho Nyreen didn't know humans that well, even she could hear the pain in Toby's voice, a shell of a man, Jane felt helpless she'd done enough of getting involved in other people business today, or had she.**

**"So.. should I ask whats that about or should I just keep my nose out."**

**"Sorry Jane, I swore I wouldn't say and definitely not in your present company." Kaiden eyed Nyreen.**

**"Look Nyreen is sound, I trust her."**

**"how can someone be a sound." wondered Nyreen.**

**"er... oh sound. sound as a pound, It's an English slang phrase er means good, nice, wonderful... **_**friend**_**." laughing while placing two thumbs up. **

**"Well anyway." Jane coughs. "let's do this properly, Kaiden this is Nyreen, Nyreen this is Kaiden." **

**They played along and stood up very straight and shook hands, nodding.**

**"well lets move, I skipped lunch and I'm dying for a cuppa."**

**"oh Well-done Jane, on coming first, How did you do it, you should of been only 20 minutes in front of me, or 30 at tops?"**

**"If I tell you Mr Alinko, I'll have to kill you." Jane poked her tongue out.**

**"Spirit, I can tell you about how came second, Garrus stuck on a cliff, I climb down a dead tree to get to him. I'm glad no one saw it, they probably would have thought I looked like a over grown pyjak." looking at Jane.**

**"What a dinosaur pyjak." Jane teased as they exchange a secret glance. **

**Nyreen felt totally as ease with Jane, she wondered if she made everyone feel like this, like you where old friends, she didn't look at Nyreen like a Turian or like she's competing against her, Nyreen watched Jane telling a joke about a dinosaur monkey, what ever that was, her arms were so animated flying all over the place, Jane placed her hand on Nyreens arm as she made the punch line, she smiled then laughed a full and hearty laugh, it wasn't fake like Nyreen had heard so many times over the past 24 hours and it isn't taking the piss, it is sincere and warming, Kaiden also join in and altho Nyreen didn't get the joke she found herself laughing just off Jane's high. **

**They barge though the canteen doors Kaiden still laughing, Jane held her head high and walk to the bar to choose what she was having for lunch, she waved at Marab who smiled while putting his data pad in his bag, Jane deliberately ignored the room, in the corner of her eye she could see Nanvail Arterius, Marran Vonteen,Tarquin Victus and Garrus Vakarian sat just finishing their food. **

**"Well time to be truly hated by my people." **

**"If you prefer sitting with them you can, I wouldn't want to make things harder for you, being one of us outcasts." suggested Jane.**

**"Spirits Shepard, No I'm ermm **_**sound**_** here thank you. did I use that right" Nyreen clicked her mandibles.**

**Jane laughed and nodded, they sat down with Marab and Jane introduced them, Nyrren started to talking to the group, about going to clubbing which they seemed to think was the best idea since sliced bread. Jane glanced around the room, then over the leader board and saw fishers name in red at the bottom.**

Well might as well have a look who came were. **Jane's jaw tightens, as she saw her name at the top.** Jane Shepard 12, Nyreen Kandros 11, Garrus Vakarian 10, Ashley Williams 9, Nanvail Arterius 8, Nihlus Kryik 7, Kaiden Alenko 6, Marran Vonteen 5, Toby Turner 4, Miranda Lawson 3, Tarquin Victus 2, Well it's good to see that Lawson's conniving behaviour didn't play off.

**She drifted back to see Robert Fisher name in red, then look away to hear the ghostly echo of Admiral Hackett, "It would be nice if this strike was put to an end." Had she let him down, the pressure in the throat was incredible, the thought of letting Admiral Hackett down pulled at her very soul, she felt the beat of her heart in her face as the heat traveled to her ears, her palms started to sweat she could feel her neck getting hot and turning red. **The more of them to go, the better my chance of winning, well any of us Humans to win, and I've helped three of them, THREE of them in one day, instead of one of us going, it could be two of them.

**Shepard was trying to reassure herself, that** **It wasn't right, the circumstances, the way Turner pushed Kryik and what Williams did, Jane felt sick her stomach was doing flips, she bite her bottom lips **why couldn't I just keep to my self, Oh God, I can't eat, I need to walk clear my head I need to-

**Then Jane couldn't help but focus to see she'd been staring at Vakarians foot, which was now wiggling badly, he was trying to get her attention, he slowly checking to see if his comrades are still deep in conversation, he looked back at Shepard and shook his head slightly so no-one would notice, he eyed the kitchen door and jerked his head, while raising his eyeplate. Jane smiled was he asking her to sneak into the kitchen to see him, she had a flash thought of him lapping her clit then shook her head to shake of the V.F that started to tickle her abdomen, then looked at the kitchen, wondering what he wanted, she left the table and quickly made her way to the back of the canteen, hoping no-one noticed, stood there waiting then considered what Vakarian wanted, **maybe he just wanted to say thank you...all of a sudden.

**The door flung open. Vakarain rushed in, walked straight up to Jane and pointed at her, which made her head go back an inch, he open his mouth then closed it, exhaled hard then turn away from Shepard, he seemed flustered breathing heavy, still stood away from her, started to shaking his head, jolted round, his mandibles clenched tight to his face, Jane heart thumping in her chest.**

**"Look." He scratched his mandibles trying to make them ease up. "I know you must feel like you've done something wrong or like you've let your people down... just don't feel so bad." Than he tilted his head looking annoyed, but his voice more in ennis than angry. "You could see the pain on your face... don't look so troubled...erm yeah." he swallowed, trying to stop the growls that escaped after each breath. "Shepard, people might guess something is wrong." Then as quick as he came in he left.**

**Jane couldn't believe his audacity, **how dare he, how fucking dare he have ago at me for feeling bad, after I helped him, God if his that scared of getting court lying he can just tell them, fuck what a total arse.

**As Garrus sat down he cough to trying and stop the growling, he downed his drink and the growling passed, he looked at his food, he couldn't stomach it, what had he just done, he didn't even understand what he was trying to say to her, it was a blur he tried to think how he got from this seat to the back of the canteen.**

She was sat looking at the board, her eyes on red name, her face changed, she looked so dejected.** Garrus heart jumped. **why does that bother me, her eyes watered, **G****arrus** felt his breathing getting heavy. her color started to change as her breathing started to become erotic, she bite her bottom lip. Spirits when she bite her lip she look so helpless, I-I just wanted to save her from her own thoughts... that's it, she saved me. I just wanted to save her back **Garrus mandibles clicked**. because I owed her that's why... that's why.**He told him self twice because well he just needed to say it twice.**

**Then he felt a hand on his leg. "Let's go grab a drink." Marran ****seductively ****eyed Garrus working her way up to his fringe.**

**All Garrus heard was drink" Yes. drink that sounds good"**

**"Well that's it then lets all get a drink." added Nihlus.**

**Marren mandibles click in frustration as they all got up to the leave, Garrus couldn't help himself, he quickly checked on Jane, she was laughing, and her eyes again glowing as she beamed that**_** contagious smile **_**.**

**oo000oo**

**Inner instinct**

**Jane and Kaiden Helped Marab on to a stool, then Marabs head instantly collapsed on bar, it sounded like he was singing but there wasn't sure, he'd been sick a couple of times, they where trying to get some coffee and snack food inside him, but Marab wasn't really listening to anything that's being said, Kaiden shook his head and shrugged his shoulders a little annoyed.**

**"It's no use Red, I'll just take him home, don't worry he'll be fine tell the girls I'll see them tomorrow, altho the way they've been all over each other all night I doubt there would notice." He smiled." I've had a good night, cheers for the dance and sorry if I went on a bit about Rahna."**

**"Yeah well I turn off half way though you pining for her." Sniggered Jane. "do you need any help."**

**"No, I will be ok, so erm you wasn't actually listening at all?"**

**"Kay, I'm joking, think it's home for me too soon, not really in, an on it till I vomit mood,"**

**"Oh.. Um, I will see you tomorrow for breakfast."**

**"Yep, yep, good night."**

**Jane put her hand up to get the bar mans attention as he walked over Jane saw Nihlus lost in his drink, she shifted down the bar, and took the seat next to him she ordered her drink then ask the bar man for what ever Nuhlis is drinking. **

**"drink?"**

**"Well your mother is famous so I'm sure you can afford it, I'm sure you can buy the room around."**

**"ha don't let my mom's title fool you, my mum is with her creds, how she is with her rifle shots."**

**"How's that."**

**"Tight. but I will give you a cred for your thoughts"**

**He took a deep breath in, and breathed out, turn to look at Jane. "You know you really are beautiful."**

**"Fuck that, what's wrong don't try to change the subject, why are you sat here all by your lone some."**

**Nuhlis laughed "ok Shepard, you helped me get on the shuttle, erm. let's just say I haven't heard the end of it since."**

**"Arh, I could see if we have an opening." Jane looked down at her omni-tool and pretended to press some buttons. "Hum yes Turain, male, outcast yes we don't have one of those yet." she laugh. "And if you play your cards right that place could be yours, all you have to do is." She downed her drink in one and placed her hand out for his. "Dance with me." **

**Nuhlis mandibles twitched and then drew up in a smile, he placed his gloved hand softly in Jane's. "After this I owe you a drink Shepard."**

**"Call me Jane or Red, Nuhlis."**

**"You got it Red."**

**As they approached the floor, Jane suddenly feeling the alcohol she had put away all night, then she shivered, even although the room was hot, more than hot humid, it was late and the club was full with Bodies moved rhythmically, creating an intense heat, lights and lasers spinning overhead, music boomed from the speakers, shaking the room into a wordless daze. standing in the middle of the dance floor, Jane put Nuhlis hand in the air with hers and started to move with the music flicking her hair, seductively moving her hips and lightly jumping, Nuhlis followed suit, thinking it's a human dance, Jane felt hands come from behind her, Shiala, her hands playful on her hips as Nyreen slightly dance and jumping to the side of them. Nuhlis couldn't believe his luck, not in the way you would think, just that the fact they took him in.**

**Marren pulled Garrus on the dance floor, he didn't want to but eventually obliged, as soon as they're on the dance floor Merren let go of his hand backed up and danced, moving her hips from side to side and her arms a little in the air, she stayed doing that over and over, He looked around to see everyone doing the same dance. the entire room was half a meter away from each other, didn't know why he felt so uninterested, maybe he isn't in the mood to dance, because no matter where you go it's the same, or the fact that Marren was as the kind of girl who could fail a survey, it didn't matter that she was hot, when every word made you cringe.**

**Garrus glanced over the room to see Nuhlis getting it on with some Human, wondering if he could save him from Marren, then he saw Nuhlis wasn't just dancing with any human, he was dancing with Shepard, She was laughing, beaming, as she always was, holding Nuhlis hand while Shiala is dancing with Nyreen.  
**

Spirits, what is she doing.** he laughed. **I've never seen a human dance like this, ok she just can't dance, she not even with the beat.** Garrus saw some others around her trying to copy. **wait why are they trying to copy her... I guess it does look fun, and the way her legs and hips are moving is ... different. Ha.. how is she not falling down.

** He glanced back at Marren, then looked back at Nuhlis who's eye's are fixed on Shepard, his eye's dancing over all the wrong places, Garrus could see the want in his eyes the absolute need for her, **She dosn't know what she getting her self into**. **

**Nuhlis turn her round so he is behind her, hips grinding together, Garrus could feel his breath quicken, he felt his mandibles tighten. **what if he loses control with her, she doesn't understand the way we work.** Nuhlis work his hand from her hip to grab the hair at the scruff of her neck, he pulled her head to whispered in her ear, Her eyes went wide, she look startled.**

**"I'm going to get a drink." uttered Garrus.**

**His head was low as he moved stalked towards Nuhlis, who is slowly melting into Jane with every beat of the dark rhythm, Garrus didn't know what he was going to do, as he approached, but he was going to do something, walked through the middle of the group, to the bar in a obvious fashion, Jane scanned him over as Nuhlis started to nuzzled her neck from behind, which instantly sent goosebumps over her body, Garrus stood at the bar and turn to stare at Shepard, She forced on him, going slight stiff as she felt something wet and rough on her neck, her eyes widened as she realised it was Nuhlis licking her, he started to nibble the back of her neck, Garrus nodded and jerked his head at the garden door and walked out, Jane pulled away, Nuhlis tried to pull her back, she made a 5 minute hand gesture, and pointed to the ladies room, then sneaked of to the garden, as she walked past the people she was glad that Vakarian had interrupted, she only wanted to dance with Nuhlis and to cheers him up, she doesn't do the pity fuck thing.**

**She walk though the door, then hands grabbed her shoulders, swung her against the wall, she look to see blue eyes burning into hers, his mandibles tight against his face. Shepard heart beating like a humming birds wings, she stood stunned.**

**"Do you even know what you're doing, Human."**

**"Garrus." She whispered. " w-what are you talking about."**

**"Your Human you couldn't possibly understand." Vakarian barked.**

**"Why are you so angry, ease up and tell me, What could I never understand."**

**"What you are doing in there, with Nuhlis,." He took a breath and let go of Shepard's shoulders, he took a deep breath again and exhaled. "Nuhlis is Turian."**

**"Yeah, I kinder got that all by myself." as she leaded against the wall.**

**"What I'm trying to say, Shepard is that you are Human and erm Nuhlis is Turian and he could hurt you, if he was to erm let's go." Garrus folded his arms.**

**"Let go?"**

**"When we Turians are intimate we revert back to our predator instinct and your very." Vakarian swallowed. "soft and ermm-"**

**"Now hold on as second, you think I'm gonna." Shepard cleared her throat. "with Nuhlis, Ok this conversion is over, Vakarian"**

**"Wait wait, you wasn't, but you where dancing and he was," Garrus stopped to think how to put it. "touching."**

**"I'm just dancing as your little group have been bastards to him, about me helping him even tho I helped you, altho no-one knows about that, oh and don't worry I wouldn't let our little secret slip, wouldn't want people being assholes to you would we, and since I've helped you I hope it's not you saying things to Nuhlis."**

**"No it isn't, sooo what you gonna do cause Nuhlis well he wasn't just dancing."**

**"Yeah, I got that just as you saved me he was licking my neck, Shit, and you don't even want to know what he said to me,... what have I got my self into. If I just kept my nose out, and didn't jump in everyone's business, shit like this wouldn't happen" Now talking to herself.**

**Vakarian laughed "Don't think you would be you, if you kept to your self. I have an idea you can help me and I will help you."**

**"I'm listening."**

* * *

**Jane sneaked back into the club and walked to the bar, she ordered around of drinks and flagged the group over.**

**"Got a shot for us all, Lets down it quick." as she put her arm around Nuhlis.**

**They all picked up there drink and down it, Nuhlis started to cough and clear his throat, then coughing more.**

**"Red, what w-was that."**

**"Erm I think he called it tieberrie."**

**"Spirits, t-tagberries, Jane I'm allergic.. Get Garrus, get Garrus."**

**Jane ran to Garrus who was dancing with Marren grabbed his arm shouting in panic.**

**"It's Nuhlis his had an allergic reaction, not just sick Vakarian but an allergic reaction."**

**"Oh spirits, I'll go get his antihistamines."**

**Garrus ran as fast as he could, knowing it wasn't as bad as Nuhlis was making out, he had seen it happen before and he didn't have any ****antihistamines** for an hour and he was fine, he hacked his room door and pulled open the draws and found it, pick it up and started running back to the club, on the way back to the club he stated thinking of Jane and Nuhlis dancing together, and had the odd urge to take his time, it was a split second though, but in no time at all he was at the club doors, he barge though and push though the now crowned of people, placed the needle in Nuhlis hand and he injected himself in the neck. Garrus took one arm and Jane took the other, they helped him out side, sat him down Jane look at Garrus when Nuhlis wasn't looking shaking her head, Garrus put his hand on Nuhlis's shoulder as he went down to his eye level.

**"You ok."**

**"I'm so sorry Nuhlis." Jane blurted out.**

**He cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm ok feel rough as a varrens ass now but I'm ok, sorry Jane if I scared you."**

**"No no, I'm sorry please don't say sorry to me." as she looked at her feet.**

**he stood up took a deep breath. "But I'm not in the mood to dance any more, the ****antihistamines** make me tiered, think I need a walk to clear my head."

**"Ok, lets all go for a walk, a slow walk that takes you back to your room so you can sleep this off." Jane smiled with a little gilt.**

**They're walked around the Proving grounds listing to Nuhlis talk about the first time he had an allergic reaction, he also started to talk about he wanted to go into Spectre training, Jane told them that she didn't care what she was doing as long as she makes a difference, when it came to Garrus he looked up at the stars and shrugged, but before they knew it they're where at Nuhlis window, which was open as it was so dame hot, Garrus helped him in and said goodnight to Nuhlis, Jane looked round at Garrus and was about to speak but he placed his finger over her mouth and shook his head, he started to walk and waved his hand in a follow me sign, Jane follow him as there walked with speed. there walk to the top on a little mound at the end of a field that looked down on to a lake.  
**

**"Ok, he won't hear us here."**

**"I doubt that he would hear us a couple of minutes ago."**

**"Jane, your standing, what would you say about 6 metes away from me and I can just hear your heart beat."**

**"Y-you can, wait what, that was never in my research, Really that is so ... cool and a little alarming, ok mental note of that, Erm wow super powers."**

**He exhaled laughed. "Super power, it's a little annoying in a crowed room but I've got used to it, and it's a great way to tell if someones uncomfortable or lying. like your heart beat at the moment has up its peace .. and even me talking about it has just put it up again."**

**"Well it's a little, erm intimate Garrus."**

**"Intimate?"**

**she took a couple of steps forward. "Yes you can hear inside of me, I can put up all the walls I want, and my best you don't faze me face." She took another step forward and placed her hand on Garrus's chest where his heart is. "and you are under all off that, under... my skin."**

** Garrus mandibles wavered he could feel the warmth of her hand on his chest. "and the only way I could hear if I am making you uncomfortable."****she looked up at him as she slipped her hand around to his back stooped down placed her ear over his chest which was moving erotically, then Jane softened her voice. "Was if I did this, now on the outside, you look cool calm and collective, but on the inside." Jane caress her hand slowly against Garrus side as she push herself away. "on the inside you are erm ... what would you call it, uncomfortable." she laughed.**

**"I'm not uncomfortable." rubbing his chest as it felt like her head was still there. "I'm just not use to all the touching."**

**"What I see all of you touching all the time."**

**"Yes that's normal, Turians touching Tuirans."**

**"Oh right." She turn to the side, "Well I will remember to keep my dirty Humans hands to my self around you, Vakarian." as she turn to walk away.**

**Garrus quickly closed the gap a grabbed her arm she turn her head to shoot him a look.**

**"I'm sorry that came out wrong, you are the first human ever to touch me and well its new, all things new, well it takes a time to adjust."**

**"Things."**

**"Spirits, are to trying to make me sound like an ass." as he let go of her, to face palm shaking his head. "I'm trying not to listen to what I've heard about humans," He put on a deeper voice and a stern look. "The only time you will hear a human talk is when they want something, and humans talk all the time, even if you think they are helping you it's to help them in the end, they are not to be trusted."**

**"Well, whom ever that sad and lonely charter is they are wrong and very small-minded, fuck I hate people who stereotype others."**

**"Yeah, that's my dad."**

**"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your family."**

**"But at least you know where I'm coming from."**

**Jane turn and sat down on the mound and looked at the lake she looked up at Garrus in a are you joining me, which he obliged.**

**"Is that why your joining C-sec and not going to ****Spectre ** training with Nuhlis."

**"HA.." He tilted his head to Jane. "is this your super power."**

**"What being nosey."**

**"Well that and reading minds." He sighed**

**Garrus lead down arms behind his back, they stated in silence while Garrus tried to put what he wanted to say into words, it was a serene silence.**

** Jane lay back next to Garrus and cast her eyes on the lake, a perfect reflection of the blue moon shimmered in the water, the whole place lit up with the light from it, Jane close her eyes and exhaled, a soft cool breeze flowed over her body, as she listen to the crickets and birds singing, they songs seemed to complement each others, she started to drift of in her own tranquil world.**

**"Ok, My dad is high in C-sec everyone on the citadel knows him, everyone, since I was born he has told people that I'm going to join him in C-sec, and more to the point, he has told me that since I was about erm... since I can remember, he already as a list of things he want me to do when I start which isn't for 6 months." ****He stopped as he noticed his hands where also doing the talking. **

**"Not to mention his longest friend and partner in c-sec is inspector Vonteen and he has .. no-no is.. he is throwing his draughty at me, they joke on when are we going to mate, and the only thing I bite on then is my lip so I don't blurt out that I will never mark Marren, you know I think I once saw her looking in a mirror to see if her eyes were open." he laughed. "spirits, I don't even know how she got here,... all I really want to do is ... erm well .. be a ...****Spectre **, and my dad hates **Spectres**." He put his hand over his face and then turn to his side facing Jane.

**"And spirits knows why I'm sharing this with you, of all people you, I have never spoke of this to .. well anyone. you have this thing about you Shepard, like I can tell you anything."**

**Jane smiled. "I see now why all the secret meetings, your dad not a fan of humans, bff's with Marren's dad could get back to him. I don't know Turian culture and I'm not gonna pretend I do, but you're not a kid, so why do what he tells you."**

**"Quick lesson on our culture, You do what's expected of you.'**

**"So wow, ok well at least you will know what ya doing in 5 years." She looked up to the stars. "Working with ya dad at C-sec, married erm mated with Marren, got a kid or a couple, sounds ... erm oh my god I'm getting claustrophobic feeling and it's not even me, ha." **

**She looked back at Garrus whose face looked how she just said she felt, Jane sighed and went on her side to look at him. "No-one can make you do something you don't want to do Garrus, I just don't see the point in staying quiet and polite when something bigger is at stake, there are so many wrongs to right in the galaxy, and it's filled with unknowns places to explore, adventures that we can't even imagine, things that no-one else have ever done, if I can have just a little of the that, I will happy, and isn't that what life is all the about the spontaneous moments that make your heart beat in your throat so you know your alive."**

**"You make life sound poetic, we'll then I envy you being able to choose your future."**

**"First of all, life is a story you just need to decide are you page turner, or are a binned scrunch up leaflet, and second, don't think my moms any different, she wants me married, with three kids, little picket fence, large house and a dog you know the whole shebang, and I want to well I don't know, have ****adventures,** see the galaxy, and save a couple of people oh also live to tell the tale, so we have an arrangement, If I'm ever seeing anyone I have to tell her, so she can tell all her girlie friends, and if I'm not seeing anyone, which I never am, I have to go a blind date once ever 6 month and my mum chooses the guy... and boil my arse cheeks it's bad, but as long as I keep to that she stays out of my business."

**"Can I ask you a question."**

**"yea."**

**"Did you just say boil my ass cheeks and what does bff's mean."**

**"Erm," She giggled. "yes I did and bbf's mean best friends... forever." she smiled and looking into Garrus light blue eyes.**

**He felt a pull deep in his stomach. "It's getting late... we should go" he got up cleared his throat, Jane followed, they started to walk.**

**"So Shepard, are we friends,"**

**"Yeah of course we're mates."**

**He looked at Shepard with a raised eyeplate and smirked, she wondered for a second.  
**

**"Oh my god, ha no erm mates is friends, friends in human, erm in England where my mum is from they say mates as in friends,"**

**"yeah I knew that I was just ... how you humans say, pulling your leg, Shepard."**

**Jane Faced palmed. "Ohhhh funny, so does this mean ya one of the outcast or are we still secret friends, and call me Red or Jane"**

**"Erm yeah, I'm sorry we can keep it quiet, Jane." her name felt weird to say, so informal for people who haven't known each other for even a week.**

**"I understand, secret friends it is."**

**Garrus let out a loud laugh.**

**"Care to share."**

**"Spirit clan." she looked confused . "It's an old term now, but years ago when your where friends with people erm in secret, its like having a different clan, not the once that have been choice for you, the once you choice yourself, it is said that the Spirits them self guide you to them, that's why it's called a spirit clan."**

**"Ok, then that's what all off us are me, you, Nuhlis and all of us, these no markings on face tho, I don't think I have the bone structure for it." she teased.**

**"No, when people still did this, it was mark by a beaded bracelet and on it, it had a bead for each perso-"**

**"wait, wait, wait, you're talking about friend ship bracelet, us humans do that too, like when we are ten tho."**

**"Then I saying it wrong, you will stand by these people forever, they are your family that you have chosen it is an honor to be asked in one."**

**"Yes it's an honor if you friends gives you one, if you're a human too."**

**"No Human's are fickle."**

**"Excuse you."**

**"Sorry but you are, this is a bond for life,"**

**"Yes like the bff bracelet."**

**"No Jane it is no-"**

**"Ok, ok we will agree to disagree, and that is my window so yeah, home."**

**As Jane tried to climb into her window Garrus helped but he still had his armored gloves on, as he lifted her up she felt hard melted dig in to her rips.**

**"Arrrh fuck."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Why are you even wearing them, arh don't answer actually, I've done the research, So are all Turains scared of other species judging them."**

**"We're not scared... It's a preference thing, other species look frighten when we don't cover our talons up, so we prefer it like this."**

**"Well, I'm not scared and your armored gloves hurts, so can you take them off and help me in."**

**"No."**

**"I don't care what they look like."**

**"Jane, I said no."**

**"I guess when a man says no he means no." she laughs. "Ok, well can I step on your knee please."**

**"That I can do."**

**He helped her in she jumps down stumbles a little.**

**"Well that's a better landing then yesterday."**

**She shot him a look. "Fucking bite me, Vakarian." She Playfully replied.**

**He tilted his head a little like a bird and folding his arms. "First we're mates now you asking me to bite you." he joked, Jane could feel herself going red. "Are all humans this forward." he laughed. **

**"You're an arse." as she closed the window.**

**He quickly grabbed the window didn't know what he wanted to say, just knew he didn't want to leave it on that, he peaked through. "Erm I wanted to say thank you I just realised I didn't say it for helping me today, erm so yeah, thank you and goodnight... Jane."**

**"Goodnight Mr Blue."**

**As Garrus walked away, Jane's words echoed around his head, **the galaxy is filled with unknowns places to explore, adventures that we can't even imagine, things that no-one else have ever done, if I can have just a little of the that, I will happy, and isn't that what life is all the about the spontaneous moments that make your heart beat in your throat so you know your alive.** what would it be like if he did what he wanted, there is so much he knew he would never be able to do, being in C-sec, he felt bad for thinking like this, what had she awoke in him, and is she a bad influence or the voice of reason, he didn't know his mind was a blur, Garrus saw his window and the only thing that made sense at this moment is that it is time for bed.**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading, sorry this took so long, I wrote this chapter a couple of different ways, and wasn't sure which I wanted to go with, but I chose this one so hope you all like it.**

**please, please please, leave a review xxxxxx**

**p.s .. a v.f is a vaginal flutter.. the ****equivalent of a ****semi hard on. :p **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tea and toast.**

**Jane cracked her neck, and pushed her shoulders back, to hear her spine pop like cereal, her whole body nagged at her for putting it though so much, Jane took a seat by a slightly greenish Marab, who stared at his full English breakfast, Marab poked at it with screwed up eyes, Kaiden had already reassured him that it is supposed to look that way, grease oozing out of it.**

** All Jane wanted to do was stay in bed, she would never usually indulged like that, especially when these something important the next day, it was silly, and childish, and a fuck loud of fun, it's a shame she couldn't do hair of the dog, but turning up for what ever was going on today pissed really wouldn't get her anywhere, so tea and toast will have to do, Jane looked at the zombies around her and giggled to herself. **

Even though I feel like a slug set up camp in my mouth, the outcome is totally worth it, Shiala and Nyreen are sharing flirtatious glances, Marab got drunk for the first time and by the looks of him the last, and me and Mr Blue made friends, erm secret friends .. Ha so goofy.

**Jane looked up to see Nuhlis walking over, two feels ran over her, one a second behind the other, first yay his coming to sit with us, than second oh shit what the fuck did I do to him last night, well it wasn't really her, Garrus the sneaky little Turian didn't tell Jane that he is allergic, he only said it will make him sick, and like a dead fish slap to the face it hit her... that it was not cool, and she needed to tell Vakarain that, and how to get Mr Blue alone to tell him, and come to think of it, Jane didn't know how the hell that didn't come up last night, altho Garrus was talking... and with his come hither voice it's hard to concentrate on anything, Jane joked with the idea of recording him next time, **maybe if I could just get him to say my name over and over** she smirked to herself.**

**Nuhlis sat down at the end of the table, and greeted everyone, he gave Jane a look, and it is enough to say she might need to speak to him later, what would she say the, it's not you its me thing, well over used, she looked at Nuhlis and smiled but tried her hardest to look friendly and not flirtatious, **if he try it on again I will think of something, doubt Garrus will run to my rescue again.

**"All challenges will meet at 12 at the main hall in their work out clothes." The tannoy commended.**

**Everyone finished up their food, and started to head of****, Garrus gave Jane a quick smile of hello, she sideways smiled back, then turned to put her tray away, instead of going with everyone else though the main hall, she went out of the canteen doors to the proving grounds, she started to legged it, the idea is to tap on his window quickly say about Nuhlis then go, she slowed her pace as she approached the Turian windows, Jane creeped up close to the wall pressing herself against it, slowly peaked up though the window, she had no clue which one is his.**

**As she scanned the room she saw clothes every where, female clothes, she ducked down again, Jane giggled as she sung a famous spy tune in her head, she stayed low as she inspected the next room, so clean and tidy almost nothing to say who's it is, except the black face paint on the table.. Arterius, Jane skulk to the next window and there on the chair is blue armour in a neat pile,** Mr Blue finally, **and without thinking ****Jane put her knee on the window ledge, grabbed the sides and pulled herself in, she stumbled on her landing as always, patting her cloths down, she smiled at the small adrenaline rush it gave her, then sat on his bed, she sat there for a moment then realised that this might not be such a great idea.**

Actually, what in holy hell am I doing, I don't even understand why I just climbed in, I could have just waited outside, ok shit, get out before he gets here, **She stood up to make a quick exit as she did she took a deep breath in, then another inhale though her nose, **huh is that what turains smell like, **she inhaled even deeper, **like copper and tree bark, I wonder if that is him or just the room, **Jane started walking to the window, something court her attention from the corner of her eye, she turn to see a data frame, family photos it change every couple of minutes.  
**

**Jane is on edge, and knew she should leave but she just needed to see, her curiosity always got the better of her, she sheepishly moved closer to the frame, kept quiet so she could hear if anyone is coming, slowly put her hand out for the frame, her heart skipped a beat as her hand hovered over it for a second, then quickly picked it up before she change her mind, she knew that if someone was snooping around her room she would loth it, why couldn't she just leave things alone.**

**She admired the picture, the whole scene looked graceful, it was in a garden, lots of flowers in the background, most of them deep blue, in the middle of the photo stood a turain woman she had blue eyes, she embraced a small turain girl, the girl nuzzled into what Jane guest is her mother's neck with her eyes shut, both of them had the same blue markings as Garrus, Jane now knew that this must be his clan colour, she looked back at the woman, her eyes where bright with joy and clear with kindness as she smiled at the camera, her arm around her daughter, the girl pulled herself into her mother, which look like the best hug in the galaxy, Jane rubbed her thumb over the photo, it warmed Jane to know that Garrus held his family so high that he takes them everywhere, she couldn't even remember the last time she spoke to her mum.**

**The picture changed it went to a family photo, but all Jane could forces on is the woman in the wheelchair, it was the same woman from the first, must be years later, a tall older turain stood at the back, he had his hand firmly on Garrus shoulder, and the other holding his wife's hand, Garrus looked so small compared to his Dad, his dad had a scar that went across his face and you just knew he didn't get it while making a salad, Jane could see why Garrus didn't want to disobey this mounting of a man, Garrus looked like he was in his teens, the small girl who wasn't so small anymore stood in the middle, altho this picture looked like it was force on them, they all smiled, they all looked so content, even tho his mother looked ill, her once white plates had darken and she looked so thin, the light in her eyes stayed true, so disarming, the kind of eyes that say everything would be ok.**

Huh Garrus, you said you are jealous of me, I now find myself jealous of you, a normal, real, stable family, not moving from place to place, and my God it sound stupid but a garden, you don't get gardens on ships.

**When Jane's dad passed away her mum went out with a lot of guys, men seemed to always be coming and going, she never knew if there were baby sitters or more, after a while Jane didn't even take the time to learn names, she never got a name so why should they, it was always champ, princess, sport, honey or her favourite, hey kid, Jane loved her mum and uncle but when she was much younger she yearned to have everything that was in this picture, well apart from being turain of course.**

**"Soooo." Jane grasped the picture tight so she didn't drop it and turned round. "This isn't weird at all." Jane felt her mouth open but no words came out. **

Oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck, what the absolute fucking... shit, what the arse cheeks am I going to say.

**"thought I would bring you back from what ever you where contemplating while looking at my family." as Garrus walked over and grabbed the picture out of Jane's hands, who is still struggling to put a sentence together, Garrus place the frame back right where it was, he turned to look at Jane as he folded hid arms and leaned on the dresser.**

**"You know this is a little creepy you sneaky into my room." **

**Jane's chest felt like someone had hit it with a hammer, "Eeerm w-well I Erm... ." she bite her bottom lip and rubbed her head with the back of her arm to buy time to compose, that little trick of hers is getting use to much here. **

** "My god, this isn't what it looks like, I'm sorry Garrus, I-I really didn't mean to be nosey, I climb in cause I actually wanted a quick chat with you abo-."**

**"Wait," he put his hand to point at her. "you didn't look though my draws or anything, did you?" he chuckled.**

**"What! no I didn't, I only picked up the picture because it's on the side and the pictures well you know changes, so it court my eye, and then I saw its your family and erm I guess ... I'm just nosey and I'm so sorry." She looked down to his feet. "I do think its sweet that you have a family photo on the side, family means a lot to you... or clan but you know what I mean." Jane not asking but stated, she looked back up, and looked into his kind blue eyes, then swallowed nervously.**

**Garrus glanced down at he picture and then back at Jane. "It is clan.. Jane, _my_ clan, and doesn't family mean a lot to everyone, isn't that how your family brought you up."**

**"Oh yes, and I love my family, my mum and uncle Steve, we just aren't a normal family,"**

**"What's normal,"Garrus smirked.**

**"Normal for a human family is, family Sunday's, Christmas dinners, birthday cakes with candles that you can't blow out." she smiled as she looked back to the frame.**

**"family photos like that one." she walked over and picked it up to glance at it again. "family reunions, days out to the beach where you play volley ball," Jane didn't notice, but she started to whisper. "building sand castles and flying kites, these things that normal people do." she turned to look at Garrus and cleared her throat. "don't get me wrong I love the way I was brought up, I had a gun in my hand when I was 8 and I lived on ships that where in battles all the time, it was very exhilarating, I know so many things, have already seen so much, but sometimes." she look back at the frame and stopped for a moment, feeling like she had said too much. "sometimes normal is ok, and you many not feel it but you are very lucky... Garrus Vakarian." **

**She didn't like this feeling, or the way he is looking at her, like he is the first person ever to see her, she felt defenceless and venerable, she'd definitely said too much, she needed to leave, Jane was able to muster a weak smile while swallowing her nerves, as she place the frame back down and then backed off.**

**"lots of family isn't always a good thing, and my family I wouldn't call them normal."**

**Garrus noticed Jane playing with her fingers, and the pink flush of her cheeks, her raised heart beat, he always liked that humans felt uncomfortable around him, also loved that they would never know that he felt uncomfortable around them, but he didn't feel uncomfortable around Jane, nervous but not uncomfortable, and he didn't want Jane to feel uncomfortable or unhappy.**

**"Anyway I see people checking you out, erm so it won't be long before you have all that." He cleared his throat.**

**"You notice that?, other people checking me out." Jane slightly sucking on her bottom lip.**

**"I erm well." his mandibles clicked. "Maybe not checking you out just laughing at your dancing but I was trying to be nice."**

**"Oh and here I thought you where admiring me from a far, a little like a stalker." She laughed.**

**"Says the person who snuck in my room when I wasn't here." he raised his eye plates in jest.**

**"Hum fair point."**

**The door beeped making them both jump, they both waited to see who it is, stared like wired eyed statues at each other. **

**"Gary hun, it's almost time."**

**Jane looked at Garrus and mouthed in an obvious way. "Gary." she placed her hand over her mouth and laugh in silences.**

**"Yeah Marren I won't be a moment."**

**Garrus looked disapprovingly at Jane and shoed her to the window, Jane biting her bottom lip trying her hardest not to laugh, Garrus came over to help her out, he place his hand on her elbow and his arm hovered behind her to make sure she didn't fall back in her giggling state, he shook his head and whispered. "it's not that funny."**

**She led back and place her lips to touch his ear quietly chuckled. "I beg to differ... Gary." She jump down turn to see him pointing in a playful way. "Never call me that again." Jane stood up straight then saluted, smiled and ran she didn't want to be late .**

Ha, that was funny, Gary why the fuck would you change Garrus to Gary, what goes on in that girl's mind, poor Garrus, glad he wasn't moody about me being in his room , if that was me and I court someo-, Oh fuck my arse **she face** **palmed **I didn't even mention Nuhlis... again, how does he do that.

**When Jane got back to her room she went to her travel bag, and dug around for clean cloths ****she finely found some right at the bottom, pulled them out and shook them trying to get the creases out, as she shook her top something flew out, dropping in front of her, she glanced down to see the hand written letter, uncle Steven gave her, her mum used to write her letters like this all the time but hadn't done so for years, Jane throw her cloths to one side and picked up the letter twirled it though her fingers, what could her mum wish to say that needs a letter, Jane's mind jumped about with different ideas but after a couple of minutes thought the best way would be to read it, as she opened the letter she felt something hard and pulled out a strange-looking chip.**

**My Little Red,**

**This chip goes into your omni-tool it will send one message to me undetected, only use it in your room alone, as you will be disqualified if you are found talking to anyone off world, don't want anyone to think my daughter is a cheat, this is a fail safe, tell me or ask for anything, info on the flaggings , if you need creds, Red anything you want, I can make it happen, I know this is weird, I only want the best for you, I can only send one message back then the chip won't work anymore.**

**I wish I could say anything I want to, but now isn't the time or place, Just know that I'm proud of you and that I love you, I know you have a lot of question about our past, and other things you've been told, most of it lies but I will tell you one day, you may hate me for it, I can't change the past but just to tell you will be a realise.**

**I'm always here for you, take care my little Red.**

**So many thoughts ran though Jane's mind, **is mum wanting me to cheat, she never says love, and when does she offer out creds out without making me work for them, something must be wrong or maybe she feels guilty for never telling me about dad, but that doesn't condone cheating.

**one on one.**

**Shepard is called up next, as she walked to the front she went over the previous fights, everyone seemed out for blood, each fight had been brutal, the rules on hand to hand are simple, you get them to tap out three points or you throw them out two points, everyone had two fights, if your class is still here you fight them and whom ever the other team chooses, so Shepard knew she would be fighting Vakarian but had no clue who the other would be, Shepard approached the mat, Ellison called out to Vakarian, as he got up he let of a sigh, he'd not been looking forward to this moment not only cause Jane is female but because, how much can a human bear being so soft skinned.**

**Jane eyed him as he stepped closer to mat, she tried to pull herself into Shepard mode, Garrus stepped on the mat also staring at Jane, she couldn't read him, his body language is all over the place, his mandibles twitched, looking like he wanted to smile and say something, Jane noticed his gloved hands clenched, he rubbed his thumb against his fingers, Jane force herself to stop thinking about what his feeling and just concentrated on what his body looks like it's going to do.**

**Garrus stared at her form nervously, gearing himself up,** get her to tap out as quick as possible, spirits I don't want to hurt her, I could pick her up and throw her out...done, no-no I need the points, fuck why does she have to be female, I would feel better about this, if she were a guy... she's so small, I'm going to crush her if I put my weight on her, come on Garrus, Spirit make this easy and quick.

**"Right, again no foul play, so no scratching, no biting." boomed Ellison.**

**Biting, images of last night waved in Jane's mind, when she asked Garrus to bite her, the thought made one side of her lips twitch as she passed the thought to Garrus with playful glances, he replied with his mandibles butterfling as he looked to the floor and smiled so no-one would notice the joke they'd just shared. **

**"Right shake hands." **

**They shook hands, Jane felt her heart jump up a notch as he lightly squeeze, she tried to keep it steady now knowing he can hear it.**

**"Take your positions."**

**Shepard ready herself, now changed, no smile and no inappropriate thoughts played on her mind, the only thing now is that his pray, her eyes danced over his body, watching every movement, Vakarian doing the same, his head low in stalk mode. **

**Shepard set her guard, exhaled slowly, Vakarian mandibles now tight to his face as he nodded at Shepard, Ellison shouted to begin, Vakarian stepped with grace to circus her, she mirrored his movement, he eyed her body as they edged forward inch by inch closing the gap between them, Shepard watch his eyes to see if he lingered anywhere, to give her a clue to where he would strike, her strategy worked on people underestimating her, she would look small and dow eyed, to make people think she's a defenseless little whelp, this is Shepard's ace card, and she knew ****her plan, she'd gone over it so many times while sat watching the other fights, easy make him feel like his in control.**

** Vakarian lingered on her left side, and now it begins, he took a swing to her left, she deflected it just about, **sloppy** he thought, he came in with his right she let it hit, **this is gonna hurt**, and it did, it landed on the side of her jaw, she stumbled back more than she really need to, while she try to steady herself, Vakarian squatted and swung his leg at Shepard, cutting hers from under her, she fell harder than she'd expected.**

**As her head bounced on the mat she gasped, Vakarian moved into straggle her, she quickly opened her legs, so he sat on her stomach tying not to put all his weight on her, Shepard let out little moan as she started to squirm under him, he leaned in for another hit to her left, this time Shepard deflect it with perfect precision to her right, making him fall forward, putting them cheek to cheek, she immediately swung her arm round his neck and lock it down with her other, Vakarain put his knee on the floor to try to stand but as he moved Shepard opened her legs weirder then pulled them under his, to wrap them around his waist, then lock her legs with her ankles, she need him to tap out before he can pull himself up, he wiggled trying to break free from her very tight clasp.**

**His face being pushed into her hair, Garrus couldn't help but smell her scent it over powered ever other scent around them, overwhelming him, she pushed herself closer to him, she felt so hot against his body, her heart beat raced, her body wasn't as soft as Garrus thought, she felt lean and strong, like a predator, as these thoughts ran though his mind, Shepard pulled him in tighter, pressed her head against his, he felt her hot breath trickle across his neck, he was just about to make a push to get up, when Jane squeezed his body even tighter and placed her lips on his cheek, she breathed out in less than a whisper. "your mine... Garrus."**

**He felt heat waved over every inch of his body, a tingling feeling in his abdomen as the heat of her core pressed against his lower plates, feeling them quiver and threaten to open, a low growl started to rumble deep in his chest, his eyes open wired in shock, the realisation that his body is reacting to her, he need to get away from her, away from the heat emanating off her, away from her touch, away from her very strong sent, and without a second thought.**

**"Shepard is the winner by tap out. well-done." claps Ellison.**

**She let go and he immediately stood, didn't look at her, he turn and walked away letting out little cough to stop the growling, Jane pulled her self up.**

**"Vakarian don't be a sore loser shake her hand." Stated Ellison.**

**As he turn he could still smell her scent why wasn't it going away, and why is it so fucking strong, then he saw it.**

**"Spirits, Jane your bleeding." **

**Jane looked down to her shoulder, to see two dots of blood that where slowly getting bigger.**

**"Oh fuck, I wondered why it hurt so much, it must have been the bits that stick out from your mandibles, crap you've got blood on you to, don't worry its my fault Garrus, I was pressing to hard."**

**Garrus came closer and shook his head then sighed. "see told you, your to soft."**

**"still kick your arse." she laughed, as he dabbed the small dots of blood off her shoulder with his sleeve, Jane brushed his hand away in jest. "eww what's with all this touching." she smiled her contagious smile as Garrus laughed.**

**They heard voices start to chatter and cough, they both totally forgot that other people are around.**

**"Shepard go to med-bay."**

**"I'm ok to carry on, their only small and will stop bleeding soon, but Gar-erm." She stopped and clicked her tongue . "Vakarian you might want to wipe your chin as you could have allergic reaction to me, you could get a rash or something." Shepard added then turn and walked back to her spot.**

* * *

Jiminy cricket wow, I'm still at the top, good times, this is so sad but I'm going take a picture, Shepard 18 yay me, Garrus 15, Arterius 14, Nuhlis 12, Lawson 11, Nyreen 10, Kaiden 9, Williams 9 can't believe she lost both of her fights... HA , Merren 8, Turner 6, Victus 4, well just take Arterius out of the top three and I'm happy.

** They all had three hours before they had to meet at the assault course, Jane stretched until she could feel her muscles ache and her back crack,** three hours is enough time to have a nap, **she thought, Jane took of her cloths and placed them neatly on the side then led on the bed, she felt her eyes go heavily and she let her body relax as she fell asleep.**

**Nyreen had been jogging around the proving grounds for well she didn't know how long, thinking, worrying, coming up with no plan, she didn't know what to do with the information that she heard,**** didn't know if she should tell Red or if she should tell anyone, maybe she did it subconsciously but she found herself at Red's window, she stood eye-balled the window as she let out a sigh.**

**Jane stirred at the frantic tapping at her window, she quickly wrapped the sheet that she'd been lying on around her like a dress and made her way to the window, Jane knew who it would be, why did she never use the door, she peered though the curtains to see Nyreen looking a bit distressed.**

**"Nyreen what will it take for you to use the door."**

**"Well to be honest Red, I didn't mean to end up here, I want to tell you something but I'm not sure if I should."**

**"O-k , is it about you?."**

**"No."**

**"Come in, I can tell this is going be a long conversation."**

**Nyreen climbed in, Jane gave her a drink as she felt rude not having anything last time and now again prepared for any scenario, Nyreen stood holding it for a moment and just stared at Jane, she put her hand out like she wanted to say something to place it back on her glass and took a sip.**

**"Wow, do all Turians get like this when they are talking about emotions, feeling and shit." Jane laugh.**

**"What!" Nyreen cleared her throat. " Erm who else have you spoke to, no-no wait it doesn't matter, I need to get this out, it's been killing me since yesterday, ok you know we're not allowed any contact with our family's, because of some family's being high up in military like you, Victus and Arterius, because someone could give you information."**

**"Yeah I know that, Oh my god if someone has don't tell me, I'm shit at lying and if it comes up with my uncle I'll just say, I won't mean to but it will just bubble out."**

**"No-no it's not that, ok ... well us Turians, what you might not know is that we can hear... erm yo-"**

**"Really well, yeah I know that you can hear my heart beating."**

**"You really did do your homework on us, yeah well yesterday when... wait first I would have told you before this but couldn't find the right moment, then with Shara well erm she got me thinking of other things." Nyreen mandibles waved as she smiled. "so anyway yesterday when we walked to the lounge there was Kaiden and erm Turner sat talking, I heard what there were saying, well I didn't hear everything just that Turners mum is severely ill, and he was hoping he wasn't going to get picked, so he could go see her for a week, as he**** has been assigned to an Alliance ship and starts on Monday, sooo he doesn't know if he'll get to see his mum again.. ever."**

**"Oh my god, poor man, ok well leave this with me, I see what I can do."**

**"Ok well it's the assault course in less then an hour so I'm going to get ready." as she went to climb out of the window.**

**Jane's mind swimming with what she could do to help as she waved good-bye to Nyreen.**

** Braking under the spot light.**

**Everyone watched the time on their stop watches they had been given, Nyreen is making good time not as not fast Arturius but better than Kaiden, she swung from bar to bar with a confident look on her face, when she got to the balcony start to step slowly cross the rope bridge, stumbled a bit then to the zip wire held it tight and whooshed down, Jane look at her watch to see how she's doing, Shepard's best time is 3 minutes 48 seconds, so if she could just do that, she'd beat Arturius's 3:52, her name got called so she made the walk down memorizing what's next after every obstacle, the one she found the hardest to do is the water tunnel, Jane hated being under water, but she just remind she self it is small and it had to be done.**

**She made her way to the top of the stand, and look forward to see Kaiden clapping, Nyreen nodding, and the rest waiting for her to go, so they could start there stop watches.**

**Ellison held his watch ready and shouted. "Ready steady, Go."**

**Jane faster than her legs had ever been before shot her forward, if she was a cartoon she would have left an echo of herself behind her, she knew the course well and knew where she need to be to get the best advantage, Jane's timing is flawless she didn't need to check, as she jumped from post to post something started to shine in her eyes, she made it to the other side but it was very sloppy, Jane looked up and raised her arm to see where it is coming from, Arterius's hands, she must be using her stop watch to reflect the sun light, when Jane stopped it made everyone else look around to see what is happening, but no one could see, Arterius isn't foolish she stopped almost as soon as Jane looked up, as Jane tried to carry on Nuhlis saw the light in her eyes and then made the connection, he shoved Arterius in the side.**

**"If you don't stop I will tell Ellison." he whispered.**

**But she had stopped she didn't need to carry on, Lawson and Williams had seen to and decided to join in, Shepard continued the best she could basically blind, she plugged into the water, little dots every where in front of her eyes, she came out and took a deep breath, she knew she was longer down there then she should have been, started to climb up the net as the little lights danced over her eyes again, she had know clue where on the net she is, she just took one step up after another as fast as she could handle, she put her hand up to grab the next bit of net also she took her foot out to step up, but she grabbed nothing she came to the top and didn't realise.**

**The sudden shock of grabbing nothing made her heart skip a beat, she totally lost footing tried to grab out at something, anything but it is too late, she could already feel herself falling, her other leg went though the rope and ending up just hanging there upside down, Shepard as quick as she could ****pulled herself up bit by bit, while she is doing so she started to hear shouting, she pulled herself up to the top, now no light in her eyes, she swung as fast as she could, from bar to bar so fast it burnt her hands, ran over the rope bridge and jumped to the zip wire, Jane landed perfectly and glared straight at Arterius, Shepard wanted to scream, and shout, she wanted to peel every fucking plate off her smug looking face, then use them to stab Lawson and Williams judging eyes out.**

**"Shepard, is Nyreen telling the truth did Lawson and Williams cheat, cause if you did." Ellison pointed right at them both. "you can pack your things now."**

**Jane could feel her face go red as echo whispered though her mind, **the more of us here the better our chance of winning, it would be nice if this streak is put to an end, you don't help the enemy, you've already done more for them then we are ever gonna get out of you, they should go they cheated, bigger picture Jane, bigger picture.

**"No, it might have looked like it but it was just a window opening from the building, Sir." Jane looked at Nyreen in a sorry way, Nyreen nodding, she understands, she's angry but understands.**

**"Now Shepard you will go to the med-bay, you've got little cuts in your shoulder and that looked like a painful fall so go."**

**"Sir I'm reall-"**

**"No arguing, GO"**

**"Sir, yes sir."**

**She slowly strolled to her room didn't bother with the med-bay, well he didn't make it an order so she didn't have to go, when she got to her room and collapsed on her bed, face in pillow, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long for the rest of them to finish, she also knew she would be last, which means she has one point, she dug her nails into the pillow and wondered who the bookies had the best odds on winning and wondered what the flaggings are tomorrow, there are different every year, she sighed as she turned to get up, sat on the side of her bed swinging her legs looking at the draw where the chip from her mother is hind, then glanced at the computer, made her way over, she thought she would have a look to see who is the bookies favorite , Jane wasn't surprised to see Arterius name at the top, altho happy to see hers next, then Vakairan then Kaiden, probably because they where all from well-know family, she started to ponder who is where now, she jolted up from her chair and switch the TV on.**

Arterius 25 which means that cheating bitch came first, Nuhlis 21 that's ok, Vakairan 21 Mr blue, oh fuck, all Turians have the top three spots, Shepard 19 well fourth place I can come back from that... I hope... I mean I will, Williams 19 oh sharing my spot, Lawson 18 well your shit didn't pay off again.. good good, Merren 16, Nyreen 15 shame, Kaiden 13 oh wow thought he would be doing better than this, Turner 9.. oh shit Turner his mum, Uncle Steve will be here tomorrow, could erm... what to do, wonder who else family is coming for the flaggings, fuck it, I'll think of something, Victus 6 yay that means his gone and it's five a side again.

**Jane exhaled and formed a weak smile, the board isn't so bad, it's only Tuesday so that means she got three days to get the lead back, and fingers crossed it will be easy, and no more cheating but that could be asking for a lot, Jane made herself a cuppa and switched on some easy watching TV to chill for the rest of the day.**

**That's what friends are for.**

**"Red. Ms Red." Giggles came from her window.**

**Jane jumped out of her skin, she looked at the window as her heart pushed in to her throat.**

**"Shepard.. if you don't answer I'm just going to come in." stated Nyreen.**

**Jane looked down at her omni-tool message and pressed send, she exhaled hard, what's done is done no going back now.**

**"Jane Shepard, that's it I com-"**

**Jane pulled the curtains open to see Nyreen, Nuhlis, Marab and Shara, Marab is holding a vid and waving it at Jane, they all looked a little nervous.**

**"Look I'm fine, I know I should have said something but I couldn't be the reason for more Humans going home, so can we just forget about it."**

**"We know why Red, we just feel bad, but if you don't want to talk about it, then we don't want to hear about it," Nyreen smiled.**

**"I WANT to talk about it, I want to kill the bitch, you know I could make a poison, would be easy to put it in her food." Shara stated which made Jane laugh.**

**"what's funny." Stared Shiala.**

**"Ohh erm nothing, thank you for coming to cheers me up, oh and scaring the heebie-jeebies out of me, well don't just stand there, come in come in, and one more time, why didn't you use the bloody door." **

**"Erm old habits die-hard."**

**"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but where the food?."**

**"What food." Nuhlis added.**

**"When you have a vid night you gorge yourself on food... it is the only way."**

**"See I told you." Marab waved his hand out as he sat down on Jane's chair.**

**"Ok, well I'll go get Kaiden and food for everyone, don't start with out me."**

**Jane walked to Kaidean door and pressed his com it made a crackling noise.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Kay, it's Jane want to come round mine for a vid with everyone."**

**"Wish you said before I'm in my pj's, ok ill get dressed and be round in five minutes."**

**"K Kay. I'm just going to get some munch, do you want anything in particular."**

**"Erm don't mind Red."**

**Jane walked into the canteen to see Garrus who is just putting his tray away, she looked around to make sure no-ones about, he turned and looked at her, as always his eyes filled with warmth and kindness, Jane thought back to the picture of his mother, and bet people always said that he has his mothers eyes, she walked over to the food bar and started to grab food for everyone, out of the corner of her eye she saw Garrus approaching.**

**"Look how brave you're getting talking to me in day light and in a public place." she teased**

**"Who said I'm about to talk to you."**

**"Well, the look on ya face sort of said it before you even started to walk over."**

Sounds like she can read me better than I can read her, and also better than I really want anyone to be able to read me, will have to work on that.

**"Hum, well I came to say I think one or two bars of chocolate is more than enough six well little bit excessive." he looked down and exhaled. "Also I'm really sorry about Arterius, she shouldn't have done that today."**

**"Ermm, I have 6 cause everyone is at mine watching a vid." Jane leaned forward to whisper. "which you can come round to if you want to AND also no she shouldn't have, you want to hear something erm funny**** I'm having this argument in my head who will win."**

**"Out of who, the turians or humans."**

**"No I mean, good or bad, we have all been brought up to think that in vids, the bad guy always loses and in real life nice guys finish last, so I'm using this as a little excrement, which one pays off, cheating, lying, scheming, not caring about anything else but the main mission or caring about anything."**

**"Jane, what are you saying if being bad pays off then you will become a-"**

**"Evil genius and plunder the galaxy, mooohahahahaha." She made her finger in to a hook and close one eye, "and if anyone opposes me I'll swab the deck with their gizzards." she laughed again.**

**"You are a strange little human aren't you." his mandibles twitching trying not to laugh.**

**"Well," Jane led back on the food bar and bite her bottom lip. "ya know, if you think I'm strange that just means I'm different and," she pointed from her hip, "if I'm different that only means you will remember me, Garrus." **

**He couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's one way to look at it, Jane."**

**"Arh isn't this lovely everyone on a first name basis, Garry I didn't know you two even talked." in a deep sarcastic voice.**

**"M-Marren, Oh well we don't talk, I was just saying to erm Shepard that her fight was good today, as she took me out and I didn't even see that hold coming."**

**"Yes well, Shame you wasn't that good when you took me out, I saw it coming, Shepard." Marren spat Shepard's name out.**

**Shepard stood up straight, folded her arms and sank into her hip. "Then you should have been able to stop it."**

**Vakarian held his mandibles tight to his face trying not to laugh.**

**"How's your leg, that fall looked quite bad on the ropes, unlucky about the ...window." She smiled.**

**"Yes, I thought that to, I came last, it's truly a shame, where did you come."**

**"seventh out of eleven, better than last."**

**"Wow and I'm still a head of you on the board.. Ouch, Well I got a pj party to go to, so see ya later alligator." Jane grabbed her food and took a couple of steps away then turn and to say "Oh and Vakarian five years." She looked at Marren then back at him, smiled and walk away.**

**"Spirits, I've never got human expressions, see you later alligator, five years there don't make any sense, she does think she's something doesn't she, you where right stick up her ass."**

**"Erm yeah." Thinking about Jane last comment.**

**"Me and Arterius are going for a drink, Garry you coming."**

**"Yeah, Marren what else have I got to do." he laugh trying to sound like he is joking.**

**Spirit clan.**

**Jane sat on her bed and just noticed that she'd been sat for hours smiling, the site of everyone chilling in her room made her beam, Nyreen and Shiala cuddled on the other side of the bed, Marab pulled the chair over and made a soft little den with Jane's covers, Kaiden sat on most of Jane's pillows leaning ageist Marab, Nuhlis across the bottom of the bed, they sat chatting and watching blasto vids not very good but the fun is taking the piss out of them, so bad it's good.**

** Jane always made friends quickly she had to, always traveling around, so she adapted to read people, who to talk to and who not, but this group felt different, she hadn't known them for long but seemed closer to them then any other quick friends she'd made, actually feeling at ease, she had the odd urge to hug everyone, after this week she may never see them again.**

**Then Nuhlis got up and put his finger over his mouth and waved everyone to shh, took slow steps, edged closer to the window and quickly grabbed at he curtain to revel Garrus, who had his hand up like he was ready to knock.**

**"What you doing here Vakarian if you're looking for Marren she is usually behind you, where your shadow is." Nuhlis snapped.**

**"Why are you spying on us." Nyrren added.**

**"I invited him, come in Garrus, but no-one must say anything to anyone, if anyone asks he wasn't here." Jane beamed so happy that he came.**

**Garrus climbed thought the window.**

**"Red, how do you know we can trust him." Questioned Kaiden. **

**Jane looked right at Garrus. "I trust him like as I trust all of you, and as my mum always said trust everyone 100% until they give you a reason not to, and then never trust them again, also well erm Spirit Clan and all that or as I like to say it bffs."**

**"Red, how on Palaven do you know about Spirit Clans." Nyreen giggled.**

**"Garrus told me, take a seat Garrus. I have turain drink and food so help yourself."**

**He sat down on the now empty bed, as everyone kind of stood up in shock.**

**"Sound like you two have met up in secret a lot."Nuhlis mandibles clicked.**

**"Just now and again." Garrus pointed-out.**

**"So I'm curious what is a spirit clan." Questioned Marab.**

**"Quick version, people who are friends that maybe shouldn't be friends, and some times this is marked with what I call a bff bracelet and it's a-."**

**"No-no, Jane I'm not having you say it like that." Garrus interrupted.**

**"Ok. here we go, never going agree with me on that are you."**

**"Erm no. ok Spirit Clan, It's an honour to be ask into one its a bond, no matter what happens you will always stick by that person or people, and when you are in one you give each other a bracelet and on the bracket is a beads for each person."**

**"Yeahhhh that kind of sounds like a bff bracelet."**

**"Yes. thank you kay." Jane looked at Garrus and pointed at kay. "seeeeee, bff bracelet."**

**"Well I just don't think humans could erm-"**

**"Chose your next word carefully, Mr Blue." Advised Jane.**

**"Yeah, I'm just gonna say fickle and close my mouth."**

**"Fickle, fickle how can you say we are fickle, do you even know a human."**

**"do we really have to get into this."**

**"Erm yes." **

**"Ok, human throw I love you round like your just saying hello, I've heard of human getting mated erm marred ten time... TEN, if your mated twice your frowned on, also your friends with people one day and the next day you're not, yeah fickle, that's my point."**

**"Well think what you will, but once you are my friend, Mr Blue." she look at Garrus like these are the simples word that she has e****very said. "I will never leave your side, ever, even if you leave mine." She stared wired eyed waiting for a answer.**

**Garrus started to drift into her bright eyes, he could feel his mandibles butterflying, Jane didn't understand why everyone was so quiet.**

**"You know you just said I love you in turian Red, I will never leave your side is turain for I love you." Grinned Nyreen.**

**"Oh then, I will never leave any of your sides." Jane smiled.**

**A small whimper came from Marab "I've never been so accepted." His eyes looked watery.**

**with that they sat and watch the rest of the film until there where almost falling asleep, Jane stated that it would be best for them to go, Nuhlis, Nyreen, Shiala and Garrus all got up to leave, Jane helped each of them out and said her goodbyes, as she helped Garrus out he flinch at her touch.**

**"It's ok Jane I can do it." He reassured her.**

**"Look, I don't know how you got away but I'm really happy you did." biting her bottom lip.**

**Garrus jumped down and turn to see her glowing smile, he is still trying to get to grips with what happened earlier, when she was rubbing against him how much he wanted her, he tried to shrug it off to the fact that its been months since he'd been lead, and maybe should have done so before he got here, but even tho she'd confused him, he still knew he wanted to be her friend.**

**"Yeah, I'm glad I came too." He smiled and swallowed nervously then walked to catch the others up. **

**"Ok, I was going to surprise everyone tomorrow but I need help choosing the colours, my dad has beads in his shop to make bracelets."**

**"Oh my green trees, that's the bees knees, I have to be at the flagging tomorrow my 10 so before or after up to you."**

**"Before say about 8:30 at the shop." Marab twitched with excitement. **

**"Yes I can't wait."**

**Jane hugs him, he stands shocked for a moment but then hugs her back, she helps him out of the window and says sweet dreams, she couldn't wait for tomorrow, the flaggings who knows what it will bring.**

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**New laptop. it's so pretty *smiles***

**Can't wait to start writing the next chapter it's going to be one of my fav's I think.**

**Love you all please leave a review. xxx Thank you.**


End file.
